


Checkmate (You're the King to my chessboard)

by nzvkookie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Torture, College Student Stiles, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gang Violence, Hurt Stiles, Knotting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mates, Scott and Allison and Lydia are in a triangle relationship, Sexual Content, Stiles and Lydia and Scott are childhood friends, Stiles and Lydia are best friends, Were-Creatures, Werefox Stiles, cold-hearted mafia boss Derek, druglords, mafia boss Derek, slow build? slow burn? or both, werefoxes are rare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 32,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nzvkookie/pseuds/nzvkookie
Summary: Since he was a little boy, Stiles was led to believe he'd be alone for the rest of his life, being born a werefox was rare and unlike other were-creatures, his mate probably didn't exist at all. When he turned 21, he didn't even bother to find one until he accidentally met a gorgeous looking Derek. Derek who smelled like mate. Stiles' mate! But then, Derek was a werewolf and not just that, he was also an Alpha werewolf. Stiles' instinct never lied but was it even possible? And little did Stiles know, its far more complicated than that.





	1. R U Mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not good in writing summary haha I'm sorry. Anyway hi, its been a long time since I last wrote a fancfic. I'm not English nor English is my first language. I'm still learning English and writing fanfics is part of my practice and also for fun/my hobby. I appreciate it if you guys have opinions, advice and ideas but if the story doesn't suit to your liking or make you uncomfortable, please don't send me hate comments. I write this fic and the characters the way I like and it has nothing to with the show. I don't own them, they're 100% belong to the creator and MTV. We read/write fics to run from reality/real life canon so please enjoy. If you don't like it don't read it. I will update the tags as the story goes. Do tell me if I miss anything. Thank you. :)

 

 

The man was crouched down with a trail of blood dripping from his mouth. Derek just set back, looking down at him and tilted his head to the side with a sly grin on his face, his eyes flashed red. Whimpering like a puppy left out in the rain, the man trembled as his eyes pleaded for understanding.

 

Derek grunted incoherently as he clicked the safety of his gun to the off position and pointed it right at the man’s head. “You better tell me where my _droga_ is amigo or I will blow your fucking head into pieces! Or maybe, you want me to rip your throat out… with my teeth!” After he got no answer in return, Derek sent a firm kick into the man’s rib cage, hard enough to break the bones. The man tried to communicate in his muffled voice and winced in pain when he tried to do so. Derek shook his head, knelt down and grabbed the man hard by his collar.

 

“I’m gonna be nice to you, okay? Cause it’s not a full moon tonight. I’m giving you a week from now to return all my fucking money, you hear me?” Derek warned the man in his thick, hoarse voice and the man quickly nodded his head. Derek then walked away, followed by his pack and left the man trembling, alone in the dark alley.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Derek lit a cigarette, his eyes half closed as he lay back in his armchair blowing smoke rings. Absolutely motionless, he sat there staring at the ceiling of his office when there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Isaac and Boyd, his loyal left and right wing entered and offered their Alpha boss a short respectful nod. Derek did not look so happy, the handsome lines on his face and jaw seemed permanently set in a scowl. “The fuck do you guys want?”

 

“We managed to track down the Argents,” Isaac spoke as he handed his iPad to his boss. Derek took the last drag of his cigarette, ground it out in the ashtray and leaned back in his chair, looking down at the iPad in his hand. “Well, well... Let’s get to business,” Derek said in a low voice as he sent his guys an evil grin.

 

 

 

 

When Derek and his men arrived at the North side warehouse, Chris Argent and his minions were busy unloading their shipment of firearms. When Chris saw them, his face dropped and he hesitantly stepped out. “Derek Hale. I think I know why you’re here,” he said, holding his hand out.

 

“I’m here for my cut, Chris”. Derek shoved his hands into his pocket, his eyes were remarkably green and cold as he stared into the other old man’s eyes.

 

“Okay, okay… 2 loads. How’s that?” Chris said warily but willing to oblige.

 

Derek sneered, showing off his sharp teeth as he pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it straight at Chris’ head. “You don’t joke with me. You lost half of my stuff, shithole. I want 10 loads!” Isaac, Boyd and his other men too had pulled their guns out, aiming them at Chris and his men.

 

“Look, Hale. I’ll get your fucking money back AND you get 3 loads. How’s that?” Chris demanded and gave Derek a slight nervous grin.

 

“How about this? You give me 10 loads and I’ll forget about that damn money,” Derek said quietly, wearing the same stare. “And mind telling your men to chill before I blow your brains all over their shirts?”

 

Chris reached an arm out slowly to his side and motioned his men to lower their guns. “Fine, 10 loads, then,” he said and signaled his men to get the firearms ready. Derek offered him a satisfied smile and slipped his gun back inside his jacket. Boyd and his other men went to load the firearms into their truck but Isaac was staring over Derek’s shoulder, his eyes were bright blue and said, “Um, boss. Look”. Derek frowned but turned his head around.

 

They saw a young guy, his blue jeep parked not far from the warehouse, the hood was opened while the guy was talking on the phone. Isaac cleared his throat and said, “Is he… one of us? Doesn’t smell that way. Want me to kill him, boss? He might see us and-,“ he clamped his mouth shut when Derek raised his hand sharply.

 

“No need to spill anymore innocent blood, Isaac and no, he’s not like us. Rare smell, though. I’ll handle this,” Derek growled at him. “Go and help Boyd and the others pack,” and Derek then made his way towards the guy and his blue jeep. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stiles ran a hand through his tousled brown hair frustratingly and grunted. “I’m stuck here out of nowhere, Scott okay? And my jeep broke down, fuck!” He yelled into his phone. “Look, I’ll call you later, bye!” He cursed himself, put the phone back in his pocket and sighed.

 

“You okay?” Someone called from behind and Stiles immediately froze, slowly turning his head around. A man stood there with his hands shoved in his pocket. He’s wearing a black leather jacket, his plain white t-shirt stretched over the tight muscle in his chest underneath and Stiles swore he could drown in those luminous green eyes. The man’s square jaw was peppered with rough stubble and Stiles definitely was staring. He swallowed because fuck, was he trespassing? _This guy is a fucking Alpha_ , Stiles screamed in his head.

 

“My jeep broke down all of a sudden,” Stiles said, licking his lips nervously. Holy shit, he’s so going to die but there’s something else. This guy didn’t just smell like an Alpha but he also smelled like… Mate. Stiles could feel the hair on the back of his neck standing up.

 

“Maybe I can help?” The man said and walked over to Stiles’ jeep. He peered into the engine compartment, took his phone out of his jeans’ pocket and switched the flashlight on. “Uh, you have some lose plug wires here,” the man said and continued to scan the engine over.

 

“Are you a mechanic or something?” Stiles asked curiously, trying to calm his fast beating heart. He wondered if the Alpha could catch the scent of nervous and a mix of lust in him because the Alpha sure was acting cool and being totally oblivious. Wouldn't he be all over Stiles if they're mates? Or maybe the Alpha had a different sense of smell. 

 

The man chuckled and shook his head. “No, but I do know lots of things about fixing cars so…” and Stiles kept his eyes on the man and thought he was gorgeous and started to take an immediate interest in the stranger. Heck, his instinct was literally screaming ‘mate’ into his head.

 

“I’m Stiles, by the way,” Stiles introduced himself with a nervous smile. The man looked up to him and raised his eyebrows.

 

“Derek,” the man said and smiled. Stiles nodded and he could feel the butterflies in his stomach went crazy and he stammered, “Hey, Derek”.

 

“Hey, Stiles,” Derek offered him an awkward smile and Stiles’ cheeks turned bright red. Derek wiggled the cable a little, tightened the plug wires and when he’s done, he turned to Stiles. “Try and start the engine, will you?”

 

Stiles quickly got into his jeep, turned the key and the engine coughed, wheezed and after a few tries, the jeep finally roared into life. “Oh my God, it worked!” He jumped out of his jeep and whooped in delight. Derek took his handkerchief out and wiped the stain off his hand, “Glad I could help but seriously, you need to get your jeep to the workshop ASAP”.

 

“I will,” Stiles replied sheepishly. “Anyway, I’m lost actually. I think I took the wrong exit because I’m shitty with maps and stuff. Do you know how to get here?” Stiles asked as he handed Derek his phone with an address displayed on the screen. A text Stiles received from Scott earlier.

 

“You go straight until the second traffic light, turn right and drive till you see a train station and then turn right again,” Derek explained and handed Stiles his phone back. Stiles thanked him and hopped into his jeep, waved Derek goodbye and drove away. Of course, he cursed himself later, banged his forehead on the steering wheel and groaned, “Fuck, I should have asked for his phone number, damn it!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles specifically had his alarm set early that morning because he needed to find some answers as soon as possible. When he got to the library not far from his campus, Lydia was already waiting, sitting on the bench outside of the library. “Seriously, what’s the emergency? We better get this done by 11 because I have lunch with Scott today!” She said as she opened her Prada handbag and retrieved her Chanel powder compact, flipped its cover open and checked her face in the small mirror.

 

Stiles shot her an odd look. “Seriously though, what is up with you, Allison and Scott? Are you guys like in this weird Archie, Betty and Veronica kinda relationship? I know Jackson left you for England but girl, Scott? Really? He’s one my best friends but you definitely can do better!”

 

Lydia pursed her lips forward, sending Stiles her unimpressed look. “I may be out of Scott’s league but sometimes it surprises you that there are things you wouldn’t think would be a good combination turn out to be like a perfect combination. Like two people together, who nobody ever thought would be together… ever”.

 

“Like Derek…” Stiles bit his lower lip, his mind suddenly flooded with the thoughts of the gorgeous Alpha he met two days ago. Lydia tilted her head to the side, raising her eyebrows in question. Stiles shook his head, “Nothing, come on!”

 

They walked into the library the minute they unlocked the door. Stiles quickly rushed towards the counter and Rosie, the librarian looked up with a smile on her face. “Stiles, what are you doing here so early? Oh, hey Lydia”.

 

“Rosie, we need to get into the mythology section. Please, we need to do some research,” Stiles said and Rosie shot them a speculative look but nodded.

 

“I need both your ID and your student ID,” she told them and they pulled their IDs out and handed them to her. After she’s done with the scanning, they followed her into the elevator connecting the main floor to the underground floor. They then walked through the narrow hallway until they reached a white, steel door. She slid the key card into the slot, pushed a series of buttons and the door silently opened.

 

“I’ll be checking on you two in an hour,” she said, staring at them sharply. “And hand me all your belongings and phones included”. Stiles was about to protest but Rosie held up a hand. “Notes and pens are on the shelf, left side of the door,” she told them and walked back towards the elevator with all their belongings in her hands.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“So, what are we looking for exactly?” Lydia asked, carefully positioned the ladder against the bookshelf and slowly climbed her way upwards. Stiles was scanning another floor-to-ceiling bookshelf, filled to overflowing hardcover and paperback selections. “Um, try to get as many books on werefox mating and werewolf mating as you can”.

 

Lydia caught a few books with similar title and pulled them off of the shelf. Stiles had a few books in his hands and dropped them gently on the table. He flipped through the pages of the hardcover, his index finger scrolled down as he scanned the contents. Lydia pulled one of the chairs and took a seat opposite Stiles. “Stiles? Why are we doing research on werefox mating all of a sudden?”

 

Stiles glanced up, staring at her in silence for a moment. “We’ve been friends since we were kids, right?” She nodded and he swallowed before continued, “And you know, since I was little, I was told that I’d be alone for the rest of my life because being born a werefox is rare and finding a mate is not possible. It’s not as easy as werewolves and werecoyotes and it was set in my mind that I will never ever find a mate. My mate, to be exact…”

 

“Stiles, at least were-creatures can smell their mates and your instinct never lie. I’m a banshee and I can only follow my heart. Listen, you still have me and the others,” Lydia said softly as she took his hand into hers. “And maybe you-“

 

“I found my mate two days ago, Lyds,” Stiles told her and her eyes widened in surprise.

 

“What? Oh my God,” she gasped in disbelief. “Oh God, I am so happy for you! You finally found another werefox, oh my God! What’s his name? Or her name?”

 

Stiles stared down at the book in his hand for a moment. He then looked up at her, biting the inside of his cheek nervously and wondering how she was going to react. “His name is Derek but… he’s a… he’s a werewolf. An Alpha werewolf" and just what he expected, her face dropped in shock. 

 

 

 

 


	2. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia did some research on werefox mating while Derek decided that it's impossible having a werefox as a mate thus the Alpha was being all cold and ignorant about the whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been squeezing my brain juice for this chapter so hopefully it is to your liking. There may be some bits where it doesn't make sense or something. Feel free to drop your opinions into my inbox. And again, please take note that English is not my first language so my writing is probably not that good. Writing this fic is part of my English practice and hobby. I write this story to my liking so if you don't like it and it makes you uncomfortable, please don't read it. Thank you and enjoy :)

 

 

Half an hour has passed and yet, not a single clue or information they could get out of these books. Lydia pulled the last book from the pile, opened it to the center and flipped some pages. She then slowly and ponderingly ran her manicured nails down the page. “I’m assuming we’re looking for the possibility of you, a werefox mating with an Alpha werewolf aka Derek, right?” she asked, conversationally.

 

“Yeap,” Stiles quickly nodded and watched in tense anticipation while Lydia flipped through the pages. Stiles was already out of ideas and none of the books in his hands had the information he needed. He began to drum his fingers on the desk.

 

“Stiles, you’re distracting me,” she told him politely. Stiles quickly apologized and kept his hand between his legs.

 

“Look,” Lydia said and pushed the book closer to Stiles. “It says here, werefoxes are more flexible than other were-creatures where they can mate with the others whereas most werewolves mate with their own. It is still unknown if the mating works because in most cases, the feeling is only one-sided and since werefoxes are rare and mostly alone, the other were-creatures rarely take them as mates”.

 

Stiles’ brows furrowed together in confusion. “Wait, does that mean I’m the only one who has that feeling and can smell mate all over Derek?”

 

“Probably. That’s why he was acting all cool and oblivious, maybe. Or perhaps he was already mated to someone else and wasn’t interested, Stiles so yeah… I don’t know,” Lydia said, offered him a weak smile as she closed the book. "But it's also possible for an Alpha to have more than one mate if the first one dies or he or she breaks the first bond with their first mate".

 

Stiles sank himself deeper into his chair and sighed heavily. “I thought I could prove the world wrong and finally found my mate… and not be alone forever, you know. Even if Derek already has a mate or doesn't... either way, he might not be interested at all. Werefox like me mating with an Alpha werewolf like him?” Stiles scoffed. "I don't think that's ever gonna happen".

 

“Don't say that. We don't know that yet. Anyway, how are you feeling now?”

 

“Well, to be honest… I can’t stop thinking about Derek. I want him… like now,” he chuckled. “And after knowing there’s no possibility of us being mates kinda hurts me. Like a stab in the heart, you know”.

 

Lydia then rose herself up, gathered all the books and put them back into their spots on the shelves. “Look, why don’t you come join me for lunch with Scott? Let’s have fun and forget about this whole thing for a while, okay?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek knocked on the back door of the animal clinic, pushing his sunglasses up on his head and scanning the area. Deaton was definitely good in maintaining the place real nicely. The door opened and an air-conditioned breeze wafted out and surrounded him. Derek put a lopsided grin on his face.

 

“Derek,” Deaton, the emissary of his pack answered the door. He had a tentative smile on his face. “Your uncle is inside too”.

 

“I know,” Derek rolled his eyes. “I saw his SUV parked outside”.

 

“Come in,” Deaton opened the door a little wider and Derek walked in. Deaton then led him into his office where Peter was already sitting on the couch, comfortably. Peter offered his nephew a mischievous grin and said, “Well, nephew. You finally came to your senses and decided to talk, I see”.

 

“What is it that you want to talk about? I thought I already shipped two loads of weed last week?” Deaton shot both the werewolves a worried look.

 

“It’s not about that. You see, my nephew here-,“ Peter opened his mouth but Derek quickly cut him off. “I’ll do the talking, thanks,” Derek said appreciatively and turned to Deaton. He inhaled deeply before he continued, “I accidentally met a werefox two days ago”.

 

Deaton’s eyes slowly widened. “Wow, werefox is rare. Did he or she join your pack or something?”

 

“No. His car broke down while I was dealing with the Argents and I went to help him but then when I got close… I caught something weird. He… the boy, smelled like Paige,” Derek said, staring at his emissary with his icy green eyes.

 

“You meant he smelled like mate? _Your_ mate?” Deaton raised his brows in question. Derek exhaled deeply and nodded.

 

“Yes but his smell was just a faint scent to me. It wasn’t that strong compared to when I first met Paige,” Derek said. “But he’s a werefox and there’s no way I can mate with a werefox. I’m a werewolf, a fucking Alpha!”

 

“Well, werewolves mating with werefoxes happened before in some rare cases though the result was still left unknown but the possibility of this could work is there too,” Deaton explained with a certain look. "Why are you so against this? Is it because werefoxes seemed weak to you? Or because they're rare and can't breed your pups?" 

 

Derek choked a laugh and shook his head in ridicule. "None of the above," he said lowly and rose to his feet and headed towards the door but paused when his hand reached the doorknob and turned his head to the emissary. “Werewolves mate to each other and I have mated so I don’t think I need another mate from another different species for now. I have somewhere else to be. Excuse me,” and walked out of the door.

 

“He can stay ignorant and stupid for now but it won’t last long. Mating is a sacred thing to werewolves either it's with a werewolf or with other were-creatures. Derek can’t escape even if he forces himself to,” Peter rolled his eyes while Deaton sighed heavily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Scott was already there with a menu in his hands when Stiles and Lydia arrived at the little Italian restaurant downtown. Scott beamed in delight when he saw Lydia but then his jaw dropped when his eyes caught Stiles. “Dude, didn’t know you’ll be joining us”.

 

“Sorry for ruining your lunch date,” Stiles said flatly and pulled a chair.

 

“We were at the library this morning doing some research together,” Lydia said as she swept her shiny red hair behind her ears. Scott raised his eyebrows in question and asked, “What research? I thought you guys are in different department?”

 

“Research on werefox mating,” Lydia said with a smile and Stiles nodded. Scott shot Stiles an odd look, seemed unsatisfied with the answer he received. Stiles sighed, stared at his best friend for a moment before he said, “I found my mate two days ago, dude. You remember I told you about the guy who helped me with my jeep?”

 

Scott’s eyes slowly widened. “Derek? But I thought he’s a werewolf? An Alpha werewolf!”

 

“Thus the research, silly,” Lydia said as she gave a soft slap to Scott’s arm. “It seemed that our beloved friend here is having a crisis. His mate may or may not has feelings for him”.

 

Stiles groaned into his hands. “How is this my life? Now I’m having second thoughts about my stupid werefox instinct!”

 

“Dude, our instincts never lie! Except that I’m having trouble with mine too. It’s messing with my head and I just can’t think straight sometimes,” Scott said lowly, sparing a quick glance at Lydia. She then tilted her head to the side, staring sharply at him. “Where were you last night when I called?” She asked.

 

“I was with Stiles! I told you!” Scott said, accidentally raising his voice a little. She looked taken aback, a mixture of wonder and disbelief dawning in her eyes. Lydia then slowly shook her head, a weak smile curved her dark red lips and said, “And Allison was there too”.

 

“Yes, she was there too, okay but it was a frat party in my campus and she went to the same college, remember? I told you last week about it but you told me you’d be meeting your mom and you couldn’t come so I brought Stiles as my plus one,” Scott desperately explained to her while she sent him a death glare, her arms folded across her chest.

 

“Nothing happen, Lyds. Of course, they chatted and looking, staring at each other but Scott was with me the whole time,” Stiles told her in a very reassuring tone. “Nothing happen”. Lydia stared at them for a moment before nodded her understanding and waved her hand, calling for the waitress.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek walked into his brick warehouse and saw a few of his men were steering forklifts to the back of a large trailer. They had unloaded a few crates from the truck. Two more trucks packed with similar payloads parked outside of the warehouse. Each crate contained weapons, variety of firearms, army surplus gear and ammos, specially ordered from Russia.

 

To his right, he heard someone stomping down the metal stairs and when Derek turned, he saw Isaac approaching. Isaac halted a couple feet away, offered Derek a respectful nod. “Hey boss, we managed to locate where Guangli is!” Isaac said and handed Derek his iPad.

 

The corners of Derek’s lips slowly curved into a cold smile. “That bastard is gonna die today. Tell Erica to get the Argents and have Chris to meet us straight at Chinatown”. Isaac nodded as Derek returned his iPad and walked away. Lighting a cigarette, Derek took a long drag then exhaled deeply. Through a haze of smoke, he saw Boyd hurrying around the warehouse floor, barking orders at the others, gesturing them to move the crate to somewhere safe and out of sight. Boyd then turned to Derek, offered his Alpha boss a thumb up and Derek nodded in reply and walked out of the warehouse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Scott and Stiles decided to pick up Chinese takeout for their weekly movie night. Lydia followed from behind, tapping something on her iPhone. Chinatown really was like stepping into China. There were lanterns everywhere and most of the signs are written in Chinese characters. The food stalls had things like glazed duck, bright brown pieces of chicken hanging from them and they also served traditional ‘dim sum’ steamed buns, variety of dumplings and rolls.

 

“I want honey garlic chicken!” Stiles squealed while Scott stepped into one of the stalls and made their order to the Chinese lady. “Lyds, what do you want?” Stiles asked.

 

“Spring rolls and wontons, thanks,” she said without sparing them a glance, still tapping something on her phone. Scott handed the Chinese lady a few notes and she later handed them a white plastic bag containing their takeout. That was when they heard a loud gunshot. Suddenly, a black, slick SUV dashed into the street and everyone screamed, jumping off the street and ran into the stalls as the SUV sped up into the narrow street.

 

“Lydia!” Scott shouted and quickly pulled her into the stall and wrapped his arms around her. Stiles managed to hop to the side before the big SUV could run over him. There was another gunshot a few meters away from the stall they were hiding. Screams could be heard and another gunshot followed a moment after that. “What the fuck?!” Scott shrieked. Lydia was already trembling against him, holding onto him tighter. The Chinese lady quickly shut her stall and asked them to follow her further into her little restaurant.

 

“It happened before. There are mafias around here. Mob bosses and Alphas own this place. They always fight and people get killed,” the Chinese lady told them in her Chinese accent. Stiles’ jaw dropped because he only saw or heard that in movies. “Quick, exit through the back door. Go, run! Go, go!” she said, guiding them towards the exit. 

 

They dashed out of the back door, ran towards the nearest taxi stop and managed to get themselves a ride. “Can I stay with you tonight?” Lydia asked, still trembling in fear and Scott quickly nodded as he ran his hand down her back while she rested her head against his shoulder.

 

Stiles exhaled deeply, sweats prickling on his forehead. _Shit, that was fucking intense,_ he thought to himself. He turned his head out of the window and that was when his eyes caught a familiar figure, standing tall at the entrance of Chinatown, talking on the phone. Derek! Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise. He wondered what was Derek doing in Chinatown? Did the Alpha hear the gunshots? Derek’s profile was set, his jaw hard and there was anger blazing in his eyes. When the taxi was about to leave the driveway, Derek turned around and his icy green eyes caught Stiles’ whiskey brown. Stiles’ heart skipped a beat and stuck in his chest as he stared back at the Alpha. The taxi then turned to the corner and Derek disappeared from Stiles’ sight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me get this straight in case you didn't get it haha. To Stiles, the mate bond felt strong and real but for Derek, it wasn't that strong and more like a faint feeling? That's why he acted all cold and 'meh, whatever'. So for now, its a one-sided kinda thing. Poor Stiles. And I'll be away for the weekend so I will try to update the next chapter by Monday/Tuesday :(


	3. Crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So help me (cravin')
> 
> I'm on the sidewalk (you got me cravin')
> 
> I'm fallin' over (you got me cravin')
> 
> Rockin' back and forth (so I'm here waitin')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally get to update the new chapter since I was away for the weekend and had no access to the internet whatsoever. And I'm sorry if the chapter is a little short compared to the usual. Will try to update the next one ASAP and write it a little bit longer :/

 

 

“I told you everything, man,” the man said, sucking in a shaky breath, hunched protectively against his torso. Derek’s men managed to catch one of Guangli’s main thugs after failing to find the main target in Chinatown a few days ago. They stripped him naked and tied him up to a rusty metal chair. “Please, I don’t know what else-“

 

Derek cut the man off with a full blow to the face, his hand curled into a tight fist. The man’s lip split, sending blood spurting out of his mouth. Derek then leaned forward and the man flinched, looking scared and horrified and the metal feet of the chair screeched against the floor as the man backed himself up a little. “Just fucking tell me where the fuck is your boss?” Derek growled.

 

“I told you everything, ma- sir! I told you what I know, I promise,” the man whimpered.

 

Derek lightened up his cigarette and took a slow drag, refrained himself from putting it out on the man’s exposed bruised skin again. “Isaac, the iron rod please,” Derek said without sparing his beta a glance and Isaac walked towards the burn barrel, put on his glove and pulled out a hot, burning iron rod. He then handed it to his boss.

 

“Look, I don’t know what else to say, okay. I just-,“ the man cut himself off in a high-pitched whimper when Derek held the iron rod just a few inches from his cock.

 

“Oh, I know for sure you still have lots of things to spill,” Derek said, lips curved into a murderous smile as he blew the smoke into the man’s face. “So, let’s try this again. Either you tell me where your boss is or say goodbye to your manhood”.

 

The man shuddered violently. “Okay, okay! He’s in Hong Kong now! He flew there three days ago together with your stuff! That’s all I know, okay! I swear!” He quickly said, pleading loudly. Derek narrowed his eyes and slowly nodded. Now that’s a good information that he had been waiting for. The Alpha stayed quiet for a moment as the man whimpered, his panic obviously rising at Derek’s stretching silent.

 

That was when Derek’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He handed the rod back to Isaac, pulled his phone out, peered at it for a moment before he answered. “What, Erica?”

 

“Deucalion is at it again,” Erica said from the other line. Derek sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. “The fuck did that old bastard do this time o dios me libre, está muerto!” Derek shouted angrily into his phone and almost crushed the device in his fury.

 

“He almost went rampage on the Argents and forced them into a deal. His men also took two cuts of the firearms that we were supposed to ship to Spain and Italy,” she told him and Derek’s nostrils flared, a muffled, soft growl rumbled in his chest.

 

“You stay there with the Argents. We’ll be there in an hour,” Derek said as the Chinese thug sobbed quietly, pulling Derek’s attention. “Roger, boss,” Erica replied and Derek ended the call. He put his phone away and turned back to Guangli’s hired man.

 

“Lock him in a fucking cell!” Derek ordered Boyd who was standing next to him. Boyd nodded, untied the rope and pulled the man off the chair. “I’m not fucking done with you yet!” Derek said, loud enough to let his voice boom off the concrete walls of the warehouse and started to walk away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles was sitting on the couch, playing with his Playstation when Scott walked out of his room. Stiles paused the game and turned to his best friend. “Ready to go?” he asked.

 

Scott smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck idly. “Dude, I’m sorry but I need you to go and pick up Lydia for me,” he said, sending Stiles an apologetic smile. Stiles raised his eyebrows in question. Scott sighed, flopped onto the couch next to Stiles like an empty sack. “Okay, stupid me made a promise to Allison that I’d be picking her up tonight”.

 

“You really wanna go there, buddy?” Stiles asked, could not refrain a chuckle.

 

Scott groaned into his hands. “I would pick both of them up but I own a fucking superbike, dude. There’s only a space for two”.

 

“You could drive my jeep? But then I don’t know how to ride your bike,” Stiles said, pursing his lips forward. “Fine, I’ll go pick her up but what do you want me to say when she starts asking questions?”

 

“Just tell her the truth. I don’t wanna lie to Lydia. I’ll take her somewhere nice next weekend, I promise,” Scott said. Stiles nodded and gave a pat on Scott’s shoulder. Scott then rose to his feet and quickly put on his jacket, grabbed his bike key and two helmets from on top of their shoe cabinet. “I’ll see you and Lydia at the club later, okay!” He chirped and walked out of their apartment.

 

 

 

 

 

Just what Stiles expected when his Jeep came to a halt in front of Lydia who was already waiting in front of her apartment, wearing this beautiful sequin Dolce and Gabbana cocktail dress with her hair nicely half braided. She stared at him in question. “Where’s Scott?” she asked as she hopped into the passenger seat and slammed the door hard.

 

“Oi! Do not slam the door! You’ll hurt Roscoe!” Stiles said with a horrified look.

 

“Where the eff is Scott McCall, Stiles?” she asked him again and this time with a stern look and a death glare.

 

Stiles sighed. “He told me to tell you the truth so here’s the truth. Without thinking it thorough, he made a promise to Allison that he’d pick her up tonight,” Stiles told her and Lydia’s eyes widened in shock. She was about to burst but Stiles quickly held a hand up. “But… but he told me that he’ll take you somewhere nice next weekend. Just the two of you, no Allison”.

 

She stared at him for a moment and then exhaled deeply, retrieved a small pocket mirror out of her Louis Vuitton clutch and fixed her lipstick. “If he puts it like that then we’re good to go, Stiles”. Stiles tried his best not to laugh, started the engine and slowly drove away.  

 

 

 

When they arrived, Scott was already there standing at the bar with Allison. Lydia rushed towards them while Stiles followed from behind. Scott smiled in delight when he saw them and offered them a wave. “Hey, you guys are here, finally!” Lydia huffed angrily and hit Scott’s arm with her clutch. “Ouch,” he grimaced in pain. “What was that for?”

 

“You know what that was for! Now buy me a drink!” She said, glaring at him. Scott offered her an apologetic smile and draped his arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry, okay. Come on, I’ll buy you the best one in town!”

 

Allison rolled her eyes in annoyance. Stiles scanned his surroundings, squinting his eyes at the colorful, bright lights. “Want _me_ to buy _you_ a drink?” He asked Allison. She chuckled and made their orders to the bartender. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Erica gave a short nod to the bouncer standing tall at the entrance, slipped a few notes into his hand and she, followed by Derek, Boyd and Isaac entered the nightclub, lights flashing, music blaring and everyone either dance to the beat, making love on the dance floor or getting themselves drunk at the bar. Derek gestured toward the stairs at the corner of the club and they headed to the VIP room.

 

Once they entered the room, an Alpha werewolf from another pack named Deucalion was already seated, surrounded by at least five girls wearing only their underwear on the L-shaped red velvet couch. The room was well decorated with dark maroon wallpaper, modern artworks hanging on the wall and a very large glass window looking out on the dance floor.

 

“Derek Hale! What a pleasure seeing you here,” Deucalion gave him a sly grin as he raised his glass of vodka.

 

“Too bad the pleasure isn’t mine!” Derek growled, cocking his head to the side as he fixed Deucalion with a hard, sharp look and his green eyes flat and cold.

 

Deucalion gulped down his vodka in one go and cleared his throat.  “Don’t play with me, son. Told you not to mess around in my territories but you, stupid dumbass did it anyway! You even had the balls to kill my men!”

 

“You started all this so fucking deal with it, shithole!” Derek laughed in a sneering manner and folded his arms across his chest. Deucalion slowly raised himself up, putting his palms up in a surrender motion and said, “Fine. Fair and square. So, truce?”

 

Derek’s lips drew together into a thin line and his jaw clenched hard. “And don’t you lay a finger on the Argents. They’re mine!” Derek then offered the older man a middle finger and was about to walk out of the door when he heard a gun clicked. He slowly turned his head around and saw Deucalion was aiming his gun directly at him.

 

Derek scoffed. “You sure you wanna go there, old man? Because if I were you, I wouldn’t,” he said in a deep, lilting voice. “I can just raise my left hand and my man will blow your head off… poof”.

 

Deucalion turned his head around and saw Boyd crouching on the metal rail across the VIP room, holding out a deadly looking rifle and his laser was aimed right at Deucalion’s head. The older man then slowly lowered his hand and put his gun back into his jacket. “My bad,” he said and offered Derek an apologetic smile. Derek gave him a murderous smile in return and left the room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles just sat there, taking everything in. The blaring music, the hum of conversation and the smell of sweats and booze. Lydia who was sitting next to him elbowed him on the arm. “Come on, Stiles! Let’s dance!” She exclaimed excitedly, her toes tapping along the music beat and tried to pull Stiles off his stool.

 

“No, no,” Stiles quickly shook his head. “I can’t dance, Lyds! Hell no!”

 

Scott and Allison walked up to them later, faces flushed from their champagne punch and dancing for hours. “Oh my God, Stiles, live your life a bit!” Allison said out loud while Scott was jumping up and down, waving his hands in the air and shouted enthusiastically, “Exam is over! Dance like there's no tomorrow woohhooo!”

 

“My turn!” Lydia purposely pushed Allison aside with her hips and grabbed Scott’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Allison muttered something under her breath and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Sooner or later, he’ll make his choice and I know it’s gonna be me”.

 

“Well, Scott, Lydia and I had been friends since we were kids and to be honest, Scott was a little heartbroken when Lydia started dating Jackson. I’m not taking sides or anything but yeah, either way… I just want Scott to be happy. You’re a nice girl, Alli,” Stiles said and offered the girl a warm smile.

 

“But it’s weird that she thought of Scott as just a friend before and when her boyfriend dumped her and flew across the globe, she came back chasing after Scott,” Allison grunted, taking a sip of her champagne. Her fifth glass for the night, by the way. “Like, is her feelings for him even real?”

 

“It smells real to me and again, I’m not taking sides okay?” Stiles smiled at her. “Look, you guys need to chill for a bit, okay? I’ma head to the toilet,” Stiles said, raising his voice over the music and headed toward the restroom. He was looking down at his iPhone, scrolling through the likes he’s getting on Instagram but perked up when his nose caught a familiar scent. Stiles scanned his surroundings and accidentally bumped into someone.

 

“Oh God, I am so sorry! I-,“ Stiles said as he looked up and his eyes widened in surprise when his eyes met Derek’s bright green gaze and left Stiles breathless. It’s been a week since he last saw Derek in Chinatown. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest and blood pounding through his veins as they looked into each other’s eyes. Oh my God, Stiles couldn't believe how close they were standing opposite each other and he could smell the masculine aroma of Derek's cologne. The look in the Alpha's eyes set Stiles afire but his expression was almost brooding. Stiles tried his best to refrain himself from reaching out and just ran his hands all over Derek. 

 

“De… Derek,” Stiles murmured dreamily. God knows, Derek was all he could think of day and night for this past week.

 

Derek stood there, frowning down at Stiles for a moment before he said, “Hey, Stiles”.

 

Stiles blushed furiously and wiped his sweating palms against his jeans. “Hey. Oh God, what a surprise to bump into you here," Stiles replied nervously, his heart beat in a jagged rhythm while his mouth gone dry. He shivered when the Alpha raked his gaze down him, studying him from head to toe. No matter how much Stiles craved for Derek, he had to resist. 

 

 

 

 

 

Derek couldn’t believe he’d be meeting the werefox again, this close just like the first time they met when Stiles’ jeep broke down. Derek cleared his throat. “Are you alone?” Derek asked.

 

“No, I’m with my friends. They’re dancing and I was on my way to the restroom,” Stiles choked a laugh and Derek smiled in return. They stared at each other awkwardly for a moment before the boy spoke again, “What about you?”

 

“Meeting some friends but I’m heading out now,” Derek said, glancing around his general surrounding and spotted Boyd, Isaac and Erica were already waiting for him at the entrance door. Derek inhaled deeply and later regretted it because Stiles’ scent was sending chill down his spine. The fruity smell made him want to bury his nose deep in the side of Stiles' neck so he could inhale more. No doubt, this little werefox smelled like a mate. Derek’s mate. Derek clenched and unclenched his fists at his side, trying to calm himself down and thought that it's better to leave quick before he tried to jump onto Stiles or something. “Well, enjoy your night, Stiles”.

 

Derek was about to walk away when Stiles called out for him. “Derek, wait! Can I… Can I see you again?”

 

Derek turned around and raised an eyebrow. Stiles just simply stood there, his shaky hand gripping onto his phone tightly. Derek stared into those wide, Bambi whiskey eyes for a moment. He knew very well why Stiles wanted to see him again. He couldn’t lie and pretend that he wasn’t attracted to Stiles at all but there’s nothing good in mating an Alpha mafia boss. It would only costs misfortune and danger to that young man's life and Derek still couldn’t get the whole ‘mating with another different were-creature’ thing into his head yet for now. Derek then took a few steps forward, leaned himself closer to Stiles and their faces were just a few inches away from each other. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to see me again… or the idea of being with me. I’m sorry. Enjoy your evening and good night, Stiles,” Derek offered the boy one last smile before he walked out the door.

 

 

 

 

Stiles bit his lower lip as he felt a surge of emotion inside him, staring at Derek's broad back until the Alpha disappeared behind closed door. His eyes were slowly welling up with tears and his throat had suddenly gone dry. So, Derek knew that they’re mates but decided to reject him and probably tried to do it in a nicest way the Alpha could think of. What was he thinking? An Alpha werewolf like Derek wouldn’t mate a rare werefox like him. Why did Stiles even bother to try? “You’re not a mate material, Stiles. No one wants to be your mate. You’re better off alone,” he told himself and instead of going to the restroom like he planned earlier, he rushed towards the exit.

 

Little did they know, Deucalion was watching the whole thing from the VIP room and a mischievous smile slowly curved his lips. "This is getting really interesting," he said lowly in delight. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I had the Spanish right... I watched Spanish dramas/movie sometimes and heard that "esto muerto" a couple of times lol :)


	4. High For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't know, what's in store  
> But you know what you're here for  
> Close your eyes... Lay yourself beside me
> 
> Hold tight, For this ride  
> We don't need no protection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Inhaled deeply* Okay, writing sexy times was awkward for me and this chapter came out a little longer (I think) and contains sexual content, sexual behavior or force behaviour or whatever you wanna call it but yeah sex (though its not in much detail). Take note English is not my first language and I write fics so I could practice English and for fun so if this story makes you uncomfortable or whatever please don't read it thank you. And I'll probably update the next chapter after new year, I'm sorry. Writer's block.. :(
> 
> So I hope you'll like this one and please understand this is ongoing story with many chapters so it will expand as the story goes thus the lacking of details and such. I'll try to put them in the upcoming chapters... :)

 

 

Derek ordered a Scotch neat and turned his back to the bar while he waited. Boyd and his men were sitting not far from him. The Japanese themed bar was decorated with small water fountain and bamboo decorations, appeared warm and inviting with dimmed lighting. He heard a clink of a shot glass on the bar behind him and Derek turned, pushed his cash towards the bartender. Lifting the glass, he inhaled the fumes before he sipped. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out. A text from Boyd telling him that the person they’ve been waiting for has arrived. Derek belted the rest of his Scotch and motioned for a second one.

 

A lady in her late fifties walked in a moment later, wearing a beautiful long black dress underneath an expensive looking brown trench coat and her lips slowly curved into a smile when her eyes caught Derek sitting at the bar. “Derek Hale. What a pleasant surprise to see you here in Osaka. Welcome,” she greeted.

 

“Satomi, what a pleasure to see you again,” Derek replied, wearing the same expression. “And sorry for troubling you for asking you to meet me on such short notice. I will treat you the same if you ever come to Boston”.

 

“Oh, I miss Boston. Anyway, you are my guest here, Derek. Me and my pack had your accommodation ready so if you don’t mind if we head there now?”

 

When his Scotch arrived, he took a deep breath and then threw it back. Together with Satomi, Derek and his men headed toward the curtained exit and made their way to the hotel that Satomi had specially booked for them. In the car, Satomi shot Derek a quick glance. “So, you’re here to find Guangli?”

 

“Yes, he was at Hong Kong last week but then we heard he flew to Osaka two days ago. We failed to catch him in Chinatown and now he’s on the run with my money and my stuff!” Derek told her.

 

“Don’t worry, Derek. We’ll get that bastard. Osaka IS my territory anyway,” she said before instructed something to her driver in Japanese. “And I also heard that you found a rare mate”.

 

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. “Let me guess? Peter told you?”

 

“Oh, yes he did. Can that man _ever_ keep a secret,” she chuckled.

 

“Yes, we met by accident,” Derek said lowly, looking out the window and drowned himself in the sights of the city with bright, colorful neon lights. She turned to him and slowly shook her head, “Meeting a mate is never an accident, Derek. We call it fate”.

 

“Well, I call it bullshit. He’s a werefox and I’m a werewolf. I already mated so I don’t need another mate from a different species. Plus, there’s nothing good in mating an Alpha mafia boss. It would just cost him his life. He’s still young, probably 10 years younger than me or more, who knows,” he said flatly and his lips made a flat line across his gorgeous face.

 

“And you’ll be there to protect him while he’ll be there to be your anchor, to calm the beast inside you… to love you,” Satomi said with a warm smile on her face. “You don’t know this but he needs you, Derek. As an Alpha, we’re strong enough to protect ourselves but without a pack, we are weak too. Without an anchor, we can get out of control. Don’t be so hard on yourself, Derek. You deserve nice things in life too”.

 

Thoughts raced through Derek’s head that made his stomach heavy and his breath catch in his throat. The event at the nightclub a week ago came flooded into his mind. He shut his eyes to block the thoughts of Stiles, but the image fresh in his mind. He could smell Stiles and his words came to Derek’s ears and penetrated his thoughts. The way Stiles called out his name and the way the whiskey brown eyes filled with hope, pleaded to see Derek again.

 

Derek inhaled deeply and said, “I’ll think about it”.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, we will find Guangli and get this thing over with quick so you can fly back to Boston and sort your things out”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles groaned as he pulled a pillow over his head when his alarm clock went off. Steadying himself with his hand, he slowly raised himself up and slammed the alarm off. The bright red letter screamed eight-thirty at him making him want to just go back to sleep. Dust motes danced around in the beam of light that struck between the curtains in his eyes. Stiles squinted painfully against his headache. “What day is today?” he mumbled to himself.

 

“It’s Monday sleepyhead and you’re going to be late for class if you don’t get yourself ready now,” Scott said, leaning against Stiles’ door with a bowl of cereal in his hand. Stiles jolted upwards, clumsily untangled himself from his blanket and hauled himself to his feet.

 

“The fuck, Scott? Fuck!” Stiles grunted angrily and ran into the shower. Scott shrugged and continued shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

 

Stiles was in the bathroom when Scott yelled from outside of the door. “Dude, it’s been more than two weeks. I know heartbreak is a bitch, my friend but you’ll get over it. I promise!” Stiles rolled his eyes as he rinsed the shampoo off his hair and yelled back, “Easy for you to say! You have two beautiful girls fighting for your love and attention, damn it!”

 

 

 

 

 

Luckily, Stiles managed to get inside the hall a minute before his class officially started. He took a seat next to college mate, Danny and tried to catch a breath. Danny turned to him, an amused furrow appeared between his brows. “Are you okay, Stiles? Your eyes are still puffy. Still can’t get over the messy breakup?”

 

“Shut up, Danny. I’m fine…” Stiles mumbled, sat forward in his chair, planted his right elbow on the table and supported his chin in his hand. His head felt heavy due to the lack of sleep and Stiles mentally cursed a particular Alpha who had caused him a massive heartbreak since that night at the club and he could feel the pent up frustration building inside him. Professor Harris then entered the hall, eyeing his students with a stern look and after everyone settled in their seats, he began to talk about current crime and syndicate as he pulled a white screen down from above the blackboard and fired up an overhead projector.

 

“Today’s topic will be a little heavy and for those who were planning to work in Criminal Law in the future which I assumed most of you here are, I’d like all of you to take this thing very seriously,” he announced loudly and the hall fell silent, all eyes were on the professor. “Today, we’ll be talking about drugs and illegal firearms and how the law deals with this shit!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stiles was at the campus library with Danny and Lydia preparing for their presentation next week when something hit him hard in the stomach, blood pulsing in his veins and his heart started to beat rapidly. He clenched his teeth to avoid crying out as he held onto his stomach.

 

“Oh my God, Stiles! Are you going into heat?” Danny said in a low voice, almost whispering while Lydia shot him a worried look.

 

“I’m… I’m fine… It’s weird that it came earlier than scheduled though,” Stiles shut his eyes, trying to calm himself and took a deep breath.

 

“Look, if you have no one to help you with that, I can help. It’s easier with an Alpha’s help, you know. You’ll get over the heat in just one night, that fast. I’m pretty sure my Omega won’t mind me helping you out-,” Danny said but Stiles quickly cut him off as he held a hand up.

 

“Hey, it’s fine. Thanks but I’m good, Danny. I've been handling my own heat since I was fifteen. I’ll be fine,” Stiles forced a smile and refrained himself from clawing the table. “I just need to go for a run. Let this tense out of my body… I’ll be fine”.

 

“Running in public, outside smelling like that? Are you sure?” Lydia asked with a frown on her face. Danny shook his head in disapproval. Lydia sighed, “Look, if Danny can help you, why not?”

 

“I’ll be fine, guys! I’ll be alright…  Stop worrying!” Stiles said with reassuring tone but a serious face. “It won’t hit me fully till tomorrow but yeah, can I… Can I excuse myself for today?”

 

“Um, sure. We’re almost done anyway,” Lydia said and Stiles began to pack all of his belongings into his knapsack. “But please be careful, Stiles. There are many unmated, crazy Alphas out there looking for a one-night fuck,” she warned him.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yes, mom. I’ll be fine. See you guys tomorrow yeah!” he said and waved his friends goodbye. Danny groaned and muttered, “Please don’t come tomorrow smelling like that”.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Derek was nearing the end of his cardio workout. Sweats running down his front and back, the thudding beat of the music from his iPhone filled his ears, matching the sound of his heart. Suddenly, his phone rang and he pulled it out. Derek slowed down his pace, tugged off his earphones and pressed the green button on the screen. “What, Boyd? Well…. The place is ours now so they have to make the payment to us. Guangli is dead so we own that fucking place from now on. Okay, good. Sure…. I’ll be there,” and Derek ended the call, put his phone back into his pocket. He inhaled the fresh air, enjoying the scent of nature and suddenly, his nose caught a familiar scent and this time it hit him hard like a slap in the face. Derek almost got a whiplash for turning his head around so fast.

 

Stiles slowed his pace down and abruptly stopped in his track, giving himself quite a distance from Derek. His huge, brown eyes stared at the Alpha. Derek’s eyes widened. The smell of Stiles’ heat filled his nose and his mouth watered. He held his breath as long as he could because _fuck,_ it felt like there was some inexplicable magnetic force that drew him to the werefox. What the fuck was Stiles thinking running alone in the park at this hour while he was about to go in heat?

 

“Derek?” Stiles breathed out and his cheeks flushed red. Derek could hear Stiles’ rapid heartbeat and the way the boy licked his lips and swallowed. Stiles was staring at him hungrily, his eyes making a meal out of Derek as he raked his gaze over Derek’s athletic figure underneath the fitting black sports attire and Stiles’ eyes flickered a blazing orange-golden color.

 

“What the fuck are you doing here smelling like that?!” Derek hissed, sending the werefox a death glare and his eyes flashed red for a second. “Fucking go home, Stiles!”

 

“It will go away once I calm myself down! I’ve been handling my own heat since I was fifteen and I do this all the freaking time! Of course, you won’t get it cause you’re not some stupid rare ass were-creatures who couldn’t find a mate and was told by literally everyone that you’d be alone for the rest of your life, Derek!” Stiles yelled back, his eyes darkened in anger as he stared back at Derek.

 

“Don’t you dare use that tone with me!” Derek growled deeply, grabbed Stiles hard by the arm and pulled the werefox closer, their faces were just a few inches away. “Don’t you fucking yell at me, Stiles… You hear me?”

 

“You’re telling me what to do now? You’re not my Alpha! I have no reason to take your fucking orders, Derek,” Stiles said, trying to free himself but Derek was too strong.

 

Derek looked into Stiles’ eyes, almost amused by his feeble attempts to break his grip. Instead, his lips slowly curved into a mischievous smile and the cocky look spread across his face. He leaned forward, his nose slightly brushed against Stiles’ neck and inhaled deeply. Immediately, Stiles’ struggles stopped and the irritation drained instantly. The boy’s entire body grew hot in embarrassment and probably a little mixture of lust.

 

Derek then loosen his grip and let Stiles go. Stiles glared after the Alpha, knowing that the werewolf wore that cocky grin and Stiles’ cheeks flushed all over again. “Stiles, I’m not doubting our instincts or whatever but there’s just no way that we’re mates,” Derek said calmly, folding his strong arms across his chest.

 

Stiles’ eyes widened, staring at Derek in disbelief and sneered, “Why? Because I’m a werefox? Because I’m rare and I can’t give you puppies? Why, Derek?”

 

The Alpha sighed and continued, “No. Not that. You see, I already mated with this Omega werewolf from my pack. Her name’s Paige and she was my first love and we just connected instantly. We went through all the stupid traditional ceremony, mated and we were so happy together for many years but she died five years ago. She was murdered by another werewolf while she was pregnant with our first born”.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry to hear that,” Stiles said, almost whispering. God, now he felt sorry for Derek.

 

“Well, I was really heartbroken to the point that I almost went rogue but yeah, thanks to all the supports I received, I got over it,” he said flatly without looking at Stiles and his expression was stoic and neutral even as pain sliced his heart.

 

“But you can’t deny the fact that I’m your second mate, Derek. You can’t deny my rights to be with you!” Stiles said and his big, brown eyes seemed to be pleading with the Alpha. “You know how hard was it for me to be told since I was a kid that I’d be alone forever and that my mate probably didn’t exist at all? And you know how happy and grateful I was when we met for the first time? Knowing that I won’t be alone for the rest of my life. But then you broke my heart, Derek… by rejecting me… by denying my existence!”

 

Derek stared at the werefox with a hard expression. Stiles looked so heartbroken and defeated now than ever because Derek knew there’s nothing nice in his expression and his eyes were icy cold. With a flat tone, he said, “Just go home, Stiles. Come, I’ll take you”.

 

“Fuck you, Derek! Fuck both your ego and your fucking pride!” Stiles looked at him with a tear-filed eyes. His voice broke before he continued, “I can take care of myself and it’s not like you care anyway! I don’t ever wanna see you again! Ever! Fuck you and your Alpha status!” And he dashed away, ran as fast as he could until he disappeared from Derek’s sight.

 

Derek’s red eyes blazed in anger, his nostrils flared and his lips parted and bared the hint of sharp fangs beneath. His expression darkened, grew stormy and his hands curled into fists that looked capable of smashing through granite. “Fuck me, huh?” He growled. “More like fuck you, Stiles. Yeah, fuck you,” he huffed angrily and pulled his phone out. He scrolled through his contacts and pressed on ‘Isaac’.

 

After a couple rings, his Beta answered. “Yes, boss?”

 

“Isaac, I need you to do some research on Stiles!”

 

“Stiles? Your werefox?”

 

“Yes, my werefox! If he’s working, find out where his office is and if he’s a student, find out where he's studying! Or better, fucking trace his phone and find out his fucking address! I don’t care how you’re going to do that but I want the infos by tomorrow morning, you hear me?!” Derek ended the call before his Beta could reply and made his way toward the opposite side of the park.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Dude, you really still wanna go to class despite your rising heat?” Scott asked the next morning, scrunched his face as he poured coffee into his mug. Stiles rolled his eyes, munching on his breakfast and said, “I’ll be fine, okay! I had deodorants and body spray all over me”.

 

“Um, other were-creatures and betas won’t smell you but Alphas, dude! Alphas can smell the heat no matter how much deodorant you put on!” Scott said, shooting his best friend a worried look, at the same time looking rather terrified.

 

“I promise I’ll head home when I feel it fully coming, okay? Stop worrying! Anyway, gotta go!” Stiles said, washed his dirty plate, grabbed his knapsack on the chair and quickly headed for the door.

 

 

 

 

 

Thank God, Stiles could still focus in class even though some of his friends were shooting him an odd look, he decided to ignore them. Danny couldn’t stop harassing him with questions, telling him that he seriously needed someone to help with the heat and the Alpha even volunteered himself many times but Stiles turned him down. Stiles walked out of the main gate of his campus, reached into his pocket for his phone and checked the time. It looked like he had to buy something for his late lunch before heading home because this rising heat making him feel so hungry.

 

He was about to cross the road when a slick, black Chevrolet Camaro swerved to the side and blocked his way. “What the fuck?” Stiles cursed under his breath. Holy shit, this car could probably pay his college fees, Stiles thought.

 

The driver’s side tinted window slid down to reveal Derek’s luminous green eyes staring at him. Stiles’ pulse quickened and he could feel his heat rising rapidly, lust and arousal barreling through his body. “What the fuck are you doing in college smelling like that?” The Alpha asked in a husky commanding voice.

 

“It’s none of your business,” Stiles pursed his lips forward and rolled his eyes, trying not to look at Derek.

 

“Get in the car,” Derek said.

 

“What?” Stiles frowned. “No!”

 

“Get in the _fucking_ car, Stiles!” Derek let out his Alpha voice and Stiles took a precautionary step back but obliged and got into the passenger’s seat. Without a word, Derek pushed the car into gear and drove away.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

They both got into the special elevator for Derek's penthouse, Stiles put a gap between him and Derek and ignored the crazy butterfly in his stomach as the musky scent of Derek’s cologne tickled his nose. Seems that only certain elevators go to the penthouse and you have to have a special key to make the elevator door open. Derek must be fucking rich, Stiles thought to himself. It finally stopped and the door opened into a beautiful foyer. The wooden floors were black and the walls were decorated with neutral colors like beige and cream.

 

Derek had a beautiful penthouse, simply decorated with stark, modern open rooms and his living room was nicely furnished with two matching dark brown leather sofas, a huge plasma TV hung right above the fire place and a large beige rug under the coffee table. Derek also happened to own a huge kitchen with all stainless-steel appliances too.

 

“What do you want? Coke? Water? Juice?” Derek asked, walking into his kitchen and took two glasses out of his kitchen cabinet. Stiles then followed him into the kitchen and looked at the Alpha for a while before he spoke, “I wanna go home”.

 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “You’re not leaving, Stiles!”

 

“Please! I don’t think this is-,” Stiles paused when his heat hit him like a full blow. Stiles’ breath hitched and he let out a long growl, gripping hard on the kitchen island. Derek took a few steps closer but Stiles quickly stumbled backward and held a hand out sharply. “Don’t! You’re only making it worst! Stay away from me…. Please, I wanna go home”.

 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a heart-stopping moment and when Stiles let out a moan, Derek’s gaze shifted to his mouth. Stiles’ eyes flashed orange-gold, clenching his teeth as he stared at the Alpha as lust, yearning, hunger and thirst surged through him. Derek slowly closed the gap between them, wearing the same expression and his eyes flashed red. Derek backed Stiles up until the boy was pressed against the kitchen island.

 

The Alpha slowly slipped his hand through Stiles’ hair, leaned forward, making his intention clear to Stiles so the werefox could escape but no. Stiles stood there, staring down at Derek's lips and without wasting anymore time, Derek kissed him hard. He probed his tongue along Stiles’ lips and when the younger man gasped, he delved inside the heat of Stiles’ mouth, taking more and more until Stiles melted, trembling beneath him. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek, dragged the Alpha closer and grinding their bodies together. He then tipped his neck, exposing the long slender line of his throat as an invitation to the Alpha.

 

“God, I want more… fuck. Derek, I want more… please,” Stiles moaned while Derek nibbling his way along Stiles’ jaw, tracing his hot, wet tongue along Stiles’ neck and dipped his tongue into the hollow behind Stiles’ ear then tugged the earlobe gently with his teeth. Stiles’ breathing became ragged as he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of Derek alternately kissing and nipping his way down the side of Stiles’ neck and along his collarbone. Derek’s soft beard tickled his neck and sent chills through his body.

 

“What, Stiles? What do you want?” Derek hummed against Stiles’ neck, lifted him onto the kitchen island and spread Stiles’ legs until he was between them. Derek surged against him, their erections pressing against each other and Stiles let out a soft moan as he spread his legs open further. “You know what I want. Please, take me,” Stiles made a whining mewls of submission. Derek pushed Stiles' jacket out of the way, slipped his hands underneath Stiles’ shirt and pulled it up and over his head, drinking in Stiles’ naked body with his piercing red eyes.

 

Derek tossed his leather jacket away, pulled his shirt off and Stiles swallowed at the sight of the ripped masculine body. The way Derek’s muscles flexed in his arms and across his chest made Stiles crave for more, his orange-gold eyes went opaque with desire as he stared at Derek hungrily. The Alpha kissed his way lower and his mouth hovered over Stiles’ nipples, making Stiles catch his breath. Derek engulfed Stiles’ right nipple for a good, hard suckle that sent streaks of fire running up Stiles' spine while teasing the other nipple with his thumb. “Derek! Stop teasing and just fuck me already!”

 

“Fuck, Stiles! I’m gonna fucking ravish you,” Derek growled deeply and grabbed under Stiles’ ass and carried him into the bedroom, laid him down on the king-sized bed. Stiles pulled Derek and kissed him urgently, couldn’t take his hands off the Alpha and then whispered, “Take me, Derek. Take all of me”.

 

 

 

 

                                        

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the bad, terrible cliffhanger and one more thing. It bugs me a little when people send me inbox messages telling me how they feel sorry for Stiles being Derek's second choice/last resort blabla. I'm sorry for it seems to be like that FOR NOW since Derek hasn't been totally honest with Stiles about himself and that it was hard for him to forget his first love. But trust me that I'll go in detail on their feelings especially Derek's, why he acted all heartless in the beginning and his background etcetc when I go further in the story. It will expand as the story goes so I hope you guys will stick around to find out more. Thank you very much and huge thanks to those who gave me positive opinions and such. I really appreciate it. Thank you!


	5. I Would Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally realized his feelings and Stiles' existence in his life. Stiles was glad that he finally had his mate by his side and both of them were in the process of getting to know each other except that Derek was still keeping his true identity a secret. Wonder how long it will lasts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me ages to update! Writer's block urgh. I'm trying not to make them rushing into things but I guess going too slow is making it harder for me to write the fic so I'm just gonna go with however I want it to be so I apologies if the story is not going according to your liking. If you don't like the story and feel like its a waste of time, I'm sorry and I guess stop reading it is a good idea but I really hope you'll stay until the end... It might take me some time to update the next chapter cause again... writer's block. Take note, English is not my first language and I write fic cause its my hobby and part of my practice. Thank you for those who have been supporting me from the start! Enjoy reading it~

 

 

The next morning, Stiles woke up to the early morning sounds of city noise and a buzzing sound coming from the living room. The warm rays spread lightly across his pale fair naked body, which was tangled up in the sheets. “Derek?” Stiles’ voice muffled against the pillow and he stiffened in bed, hand clutching onto the empty pillow next to him. Stiles tried to raise himself up but every single part of his body ached and the hot, wet feeling between his legs brought his mind back to what happened last night. How hard and deep Derek pounded into him and how many times they did it again and again when Stiles woke up a few times in the middle of the night. He groaned into the pillow in embarrassment. _God, he finally did it with his dream guy, his gorgeous mate, oh Lord_ , he thought.

 

Stiles reached for his pants on the floor and drew his phone out. There were three missed calls from Scott and one from his dad. He texted Scott, telling him his whereabouts and what actually happened yesterday in a one long text message and after he’s done, he called his dad.

 

“Hey, dad. I’m sorry I didn’t answer your call last night,” Stiles said after hearing his dad’s voice.

 

“No worries, son. I was just wondering how you’re doing, that’s all. Heck, you’re practically living in the opposite side of the country so I can’t help but to worry. Look, I’ve been taking notes on your heat schedule and if I’m right… you’ll be having one anytime soon?” His dad said.

 

His dad probably felt so alone living all by himself. Wonder if Stiles could make it back to California this Christmas and New Year. “Yeah, um… I had a massive one last night”.

 

“What? Oh my God, how are you feeling right now? Did you go for a run? Stiles, I know I shouldn’t say this but maybe you should find someone to help you or better… an Alpha. It will be easier than handling it on your own, son. Adult were-creatures tend to have greater heats and I don’t think you’re capable of handling it on your own anymore,” his dad sure sounded really worried.

 

“Um… dad, I have something to tell you,” Stiles said nervously, biting his lower lip. “I… I found my mate, dad”.

 

“Oh God… son, when? That’s great! Oh my God, you finally found another werefox! That’s amazing!”

 

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose. Of course, his dad would react the same way his friends reacted. “Um, no. No, dad. Um, his name is Derek and he is NOT a werefox. He’s a… he’s a werewolf… an Alpha werewolf”.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles put on his underpants, grabbed his red hoodie and stepped out of the room, scanning his surroundings and slowly made his way downstairs toward the buzzing sound coming from the living room. He yelped when he saw Derek bent over a chair while a woman, who also smelled like an Alpha was working on the tattoos along Derek’s broad back.

 

“Morning, beautiful,” Derek said in a raspy, sexy voice and Stiles gulped at the nickname and how gorgeous Derek looked early in the morning, his eyes tracked Derek’s broad shoulders, the strong arms and followed the dragon scale tattoo along the side of his back, a black wolf with red eyes and skull tattoos covering Derek’s entire back.

 

The woman raised an eyebrow, offered Stiles a lopsided grin.  “You must be Stiles. Derek’s rare mate! Well, I’ve never met a werefox before. Knowing Derek, he does rare things all the time,” she said.

 

“Of course, I’m rebellious like that. I love to do rare things,” Derek said and sent Stiles a wink. Stiles could feel his cheeks heating up and his heartbeat skyrocketing. “Stiles, this is Kali. My personal tattoo artist”.

 

“Oh God, what’s that? Is that a needle… and blood? I’m gonna faint,” Stiles scrunched his face in disgust when his eyes caught the humming needle in Kali’s hand hitting on Derek’s skin and a trickle of blood leaked out.

 

“You faint at the sight of blood?” Derek raised an eyebrow.

 

“I might at the sight of needle going into your skin until it bleeds!” Stiles said, looking terrified.

 

“Your mate is so cute! I wanna pinch him!” Kali chuckled but Derek rolled his eyes. After she’s done with retouching his tattoo and put a few new designs on, she retrieved a small burner out of her bag. Stiles’ jaw dropped in horror.

 

“Oh God, oh God! Holy angels of God, are you going to burn his skin?!” He shrieked. Kali burst out laughing while Derek shook his head in annoyance.

 

“Stiles, werewolf heals quickly. To make the tattoo stays longer, we have to burn the skin so the color stick to the skin permanently for a longer period of time,” Kali explained. “You’re a smart kid, I’m sure you’ll figure it out later. Now come here please, I need you to hold him down!”

 

“What?” Stiles shot Kali an odd look and was hesitant at first but obliged after looking at her serious face. He stood in front of Derek, both his hands held firmly onto Derek’s broad shoulders. The Alpha’s piercing green eyes stared straight into his and Stiles gulped.

 

Derek roared in agony when the fire burned directly onto his skin, his green eyes turned blazing red. Stiles used all his strength and tried to force Derek to sit still but it was no doubt that the Alpha was way stronger than him. Derek was close to escape his grip when Kali turned the burner off and set herself back, looking proud of her work. “Phew, all done!”

 

Derek inhaled and exhaled deeply, sweats prickled on his forehead and his eyes returned to their usual green. “Thanks, Kali,” he growled as he flexed and stretched his muscles. Kali gathered her belongings and headed towards the elevator. “Maybe it’s better if we do the next retouching at my studio,” she said. “Alright, gotta go to my next appointment. Nice to meet you, Stiles! Bye!” She waved them goodbye and disappeared into the elevator.

 

“Bye…” Stiles stood awkwardly in the kitchen hall and the fact that it was back to just him and Derek in the penthouse now sent shiver down his spine. Maybe he should head for the shower and get himself ready for class. But then he wasn’t sure if the heat was over. Though, Danny was right about handling the heat with an Alpha’s help was so much easier than handling it on your own. Or maybe he should make breakfast for both of them. _God, that sounds so domestic,_ Stiles bit the inside of his cheek. It took him a few seconds to bend his mind back to reality and caught Derek staring at him.

 

“So… we didn’t really get to talk last night… since all I wanted was to climb you like a tree. Mind taking a seat… or something?” Stiles said, licking his lips nervously. Derek nodded and pulled one of the kitchen stools.

 

“So, you… I mean we, we really did it… last night. You finally made me your mate. We’re finally mates, right? Like… why? I mean you were so against it at first? Did you finally put some senses into your thick skull or something? Cause I really want this to be real… not some kind of a one-night, stupid rom-com fling thing.”

 

Derek sighed heavily, biting the inside of his cheek. He’s definitely not going to say, “Hey Stiles, I’m a Mafia boss, I killed people and I sell firearms for living so I don’t think it’s safe to be with an Alpha like me because you’d probably get your ass murdered by my enemies” _. But how the hell is he gonna put it into words? Definitely not!_

 

“Well, you were going into heat and it’s easier with an Alpha’s help so there I was… acting all knight in shining armor to save you. I’d feel guilty not to help you since I'm your mate, right?”

 

Stiles gawked. “That’s all? Seriously?”

 

Derek rolled his eyes and stared at his mate with a serious look. “No! It’s because I like you, idiot! Well, to be honest, I knew we’re mates the first time we met. Though it was just a faint feeling on my part at first but yes, I was attracted to you, Stiles. I was quite happy and at the same time was surprised actually that my mate was a werefox. After that I felt this strong urge to protect you, to keep you safe… to claim you”.

 

Stiles folded his arms across his chest. “But you didn’t want to because I’m a werefox? Or because you’re mated?”

 

“No. I don’t care if you’re a werefox or a werecoyote or even a human… and no, I got over Paige. I mean, of course the memories of her are still there but I also believed that fate will bring me another mate, another lover… maybe a better one”.

 

“Then what stopped you?”

 

Derek sighed. “We Alphas have many rivals and enemies, Stiles… I just don’t wanna lose you like I did with her. So, I just decided on my own that mating with _me_ was a bad idea. My parents and my eldest sister were murdered by other wolf pack, leaving me to handle the Hale pack and being their Alpha leader at the age of 17. They thought that was for the best than leaving it to my once gone rogue uncle,” Derek said calmly, not taking his eyes off Stiles’.

 

Stiles swallowed, his jaw hardened as he listened to Derek. “I understand that it was hard for you but pack fights, battle over power, status and stuff are normal to were-creatures like us, Derek. And we’ll be there for each other. Protect each other. That’s what mates do”.

 

Stiles inhaled deeply before he continued, “You know my mom was a werefox too but she mated with my dad, a town Sheriff who’s just a human? We were staying in this small community of were-coyotes and she died when the hunters came to attack the neighborhood. I was at school while my dad was at work. After that event, we went far away to start a new life”.

 

Derek’s eyes widened in shock. Boy, was he wrong about Stiles. Guess they’re meant to be, both had been hurt and all. “I’m sorry about your mom, Stiles. I guess we both have dark history… stories to tell huh? But someone told me that after going through all this shitty stuff, we deserved nice things in life too,” Derek said, a warm smile slowly spread across his gorgeous face.

 

Stiles pursed his lips forward. “So, I’m one of the nice things in your life?”

 

“Absolutely. By far the best thing that ever happened to me in the past years, Stiles,” Derek said. “And you’re not gonna be alone for the rest of your life because I’ll be here… with you. We’re mates and yes, I’d love to meet your dad for the holidays,” and smirked.

 

Astonished by Derek’s confession, Stiles’ mouth dropped open, agape in disbelief and fuck, Derek heard the conversation he had with his dad. That’s so embarrassing and gosh, _is this how it feels to be so in love? He finally mated to an Alpha. A hot, gorgeous one by the way,_ he thought.

 

“Um, have you eaten your breakfast?” Stiles stammered and quickly walked over to the huge, silver fridge, opened it up and scanned the inside. “Um… I can make you a scrambled egg or… pancake maybe? Or French toast? Maybe I-,” Stiles immediately froze and his body went rigid when he felt Derek brushing his nose against the back of his neck.

 

“What if I say… I want you for breakfast?” Derek growled and began to trace his hot, wet tongue along the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles yelped when Derek whirled him around and pulled him closer, the Alpha wrapped his strong arms around his waist, kissing the soft sweet spot between Stiles’ shoulder and neck and Stiles moaned softly as a tingling started deep in his stomach.

 

“Me for breakfast? You sure that’s enough?” Stiles said between his moan and heavy breath.

 

“Honestly, I can never get enough of you,” Derek whispered into Stiles’ ear and slipped his tongue in and out of it. Stiles could feel their hardness rubbing against each other. Derek reached to pull Stiles’ underpants down and bent the werefox over the counter. “Wow, you’re still wet down there. This makes my work much easier,” Derek said and Stiles didn’t have to turn around to know that the Alpha had this sly grin on his face.

 

Derek began to trace his finger over Stiles’ entrance, teasing the gaping, wet hole and Stiles couldn’t refrain himself and let out a shudder, trembling against the counter. He heard the Alpha pushing his own pants down and his breath hitched when Derek spread his butt cheeks open and slid into Stiles slowly with an easy glide that made goosebumps pop onto Stiles’ skin.

 

Stiles grasped the counter as Derek moved within him with, steady measured movement. “Fuck, Derek! Uh, this… feels good… deeper, please”.

 

“Since you said please, how can I say no to that,” Derek said as he gripped Stiles’ hips and thrust his full length into the werefox. Stiles gasped and moan as the Alpha continued to thrust deeply into him, kissing his neck as their bodies met. Derek grabbed Stiles body close to him, began thrusting even deeper into him, causing Stiles to squirm and moan in ecstasy.  

 

Stiles pushed his hips to meet Derek’s every thrust and finally felt his whole body to shudder and groaned loudly in a thundering climax together with the feeling of Derek knotting him inside.

 

Stiles choked a laugh, turned his head to the side so he could kiss Derek. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to just stand here at the counter cause I don’t think we can move any time soon”.

 

Without a word, Derek wrapped his hands around Stiles’ chest, pulled him together as the Alpha sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen with his werefox on his lap. “How’s that?” Derek asked and Stiles was trying his best not to laugh, “Well, next time please do it somewhere else,” and kissed the Alpha again. 

 

“How about in the shower later?” Derek whispered and Stiles swallowed. Of course, they did it again, a few times in different places, in different several positions.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Derek put on his leather jacket, grabbed his phone and car key from on top of his dresser and checked himself in the mirror one last time before he walked out of his room. He was walking pass the kitchen hall when he saw Stiles in the kitchen, textbooks, notes and papers scattered all over the kitchen island and his laptop opened. “What are you doing?” Derek asked.

 

The younger man looked up from his laptop and put his pen down. “Assignment. I’m a college student, remember? Sorry about the mess though,” Stiles said, pinching the bridge of his nose and grunted. “I don’t think I can get myself on the Dean’s list this year, damn it!”

 

“Dean’s list?” Derek’s brows quirked up, hands shoved into his leather jacket pocket.

 

“Yeah, I got them for like two years in a row and now I’m going into my fourth year so yeah, I wanna get on the Dean’s list every year so it would be easier for me to maintain my scholarship,” Stiles explained, typing something on his laptop without looking at Derek.

 

“Hold it right there,” Derek said, looking rather amused. “Dean’s list for two years in a row while studying Law at Harvard Law School?”

 

Stiles looked up again, titled his head to the side and stared at Derek in question. “What? Like it’s hard?”

 

Derek choked a laugh and shook his head in disbelief while rubbing his forehead with his fingers. “Holy fuck. So, I don’t just have a rare werefox as a mate but he’s also some kind of a genius?”

 

Stiles looked at him sheepishly. “Please, don’t say that… I’m just good in… studying, I guess”.

 

“Beauty with brains! Damn, that turns me on!” Derek said with a gorgeous grin on his face and Stiles blushed furiously. “Anyway, I have somewhere to be but please stay and be ready by 6. I’ll be taking you out for dinner. Later!” Derek sent him a wink and headed toward the elevator.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Derek had his Camaro pulled to the curb and stopped. Stiles glanced to his side at the small Italian restaurant. “Is this where we’re having dinner?” He asked Derek.

 

“Yeap,” the Alpha replied, pulled his key out and got out of the car. “Come on!”

 

When they entered, Stiles’ eyes widened in surprise to see a huge pack of werewolves were already inside and all eyes were on him and Derek. They then raised themselves up, offered Derek a short respectful nod before the Alpha began to speak. “Evening, guys. Tonight, I’d like to introduce you to someone… a new member of the pack, actually”.

 

Stiles quickly turned his head around, staring at Derek in disbelief. The Alpha then wrapped his arms around his shoulders and said, “This is Stiles and as you can see, he’s not like us. He’s… special. Rare. Special,” Derek gave him a wink and Stiles could feel his cheeks heating up. “He’s my mate. He’s important to me so treat him like a family, like a pack. Got it? Good. Let's have fun tonight! Cheers!”

 

Stiles watched as the pack clapped and cheered for him. He was overwhelmed with emotion as they raised their glasses up and toasted him. “To Stiles! To the boss’ mate! To the Hale pack!” Stiles smiled in return and said, “Thank you very much for the warm welcome, you guys. You don’t know how much tonight meant to me. It really was a great surprise”.

 

A female beta with beautiful, curly blond hair followed by two male betas then walked up to him, smiling. “So glad to finally meet the boss’ mate. I’m Erica and this is Boyd, my mate and this is Isaac,” she said as she introduced the other two guys to him.

 

“It’s really nice to meet you all. Really, it’s a pleasure”.

 

“Come here!” Erica smiled and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. “God, you’re so cute!” She squealed, pinching his cheeks. Derek rolled his eyes and gently pushed her away and said, “Okay, Erica, stop harassing him. Come on, let’s get you something to eat,” and pulled Stiles towards one of the empty tables.

 

When they finally seated, Stiles leaned forward and whispered. “Oh my God, I can’t believe you just brought me here, meeting with your pack. I mean… God, I’m in your pack. I have a pack… I’m a member of the Hale pack!”

 

“Yes, Stiles and not just that… you’re my mate so practically you’re like the second boss in the pack or something...so,” Derek said as he scanned the menu. “My uncle owns this place… where the fuck is that old man, anyway?”

 

“Your uncle? The one who once gone rogue?” Stiles raised his eyebrows.

 

“Yeap but he’s better now so you don't have to worry about it,” Derek said and looked up from his menu, a smile slowly curved his lips. “Speaking of the devil”.

 

“Well, well… what do we have here? A new, rare meat I’d say,” another Alpha werewolf came up to their table, grinning down at Stiles, scanning the werefox up and down with his piercing blue eyes. His biceps bulged beneath his dark T-shirt as he folded his arms across his chest.

 

“He is not a meat. He is my _mate_. Stiles, this is Peter, my uncle”.

 

“Nice to meet you, Stiles. Glad my stupid nephew finally came to his senses and made you his mate because to be honest, he needs one. His life is all about working, huh nephew?” Peter sneered and the look the other Alpha was giving him made him shiver down his spine.

 

Derek sighed and said, “You’re scaring him, uncle so please fuck off. Send me a waiter, please!” Peter gave them an unpleasant evil chuckle before he disappeared into the crowd. Derek then took Stiles’ hand into his, staring at those big brown eyes and smiled. “I’m sorry if he made you uncomfortable. He may look evil but he’s okay. Despite going crazy and all, he took good care of me after my parents died. He even put me somewhere safe, far away from him when he was about to go rogue”.

 

“No, I’m fine. Don't worry about it. Anyway, I’m so glad for tonight. I mean it. Thank you for doing this,” Stiles said softly, brushing his thumb across Derek’s knuckles which felt rough and hard. “You have a strong hand like it could break a bone or something”.

 

Derek swallowed and tried to calm himself down. Definitely not going to say, “Yes, Stiles because I beat people to death many times”. Nope, definitely not. So, he just smiled back and Stiles looked at him adoringly and said, “Well, I like my man strong”. Derek choked a laugh, cast a quick, nervous glance as he took a sip of his wine. Would Stiles still be by his side if he ever got to know the real him, Derek wondered. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I had fun tonight with the pack and you don’t have to walk me to the door,” Stiles said as he leaned his back against Derek’s Camaro and the Alpha smiled, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist.

 

“I want too and maybe I could say hi to your roommate… what's his name again?”

 

“Scott. His name is Scott. Fine, if that’s what you want,” Stiles grinned and pulled Derek by the hand into the building of his apartment. “Maybe I can give you a blow or two if no one’s at home,” Stiles teased and they laughed as they walked to the elevator.

 

“Uh, I’d love that or maybe you could give me more than a blow,” Derek said, squeezing Stiles’ ass and the younger man choked a laugh as they stepped into the elevator. Derek pulled Stiles against him as they were smiling into each other’s eyes. “Every time I see you, you’re looking more beautiful than ever”.

 

“Oh my God, that is so cheesy… wait, that’s way too sweet you’re putting Hershey out of business!” Stiles groaned and Derek laughed. “It doesn’t suit you at all and I look shitty tonight. Look at these stupid eye bags. Curse those damn assignments”.

 

“What? Hey, I can be sweet too, you know? And hey, I love your eyes,” Derek smiled at Stiles, gently touching his face, dragging his finger along Stiles’ jawline and leaned forward for a kiss. As the seconds rolled by, their kissing got more passionate and deeper until the elevator made a ‘ding’ sound. They both pulled back, breathing heavily.

 

“Here we are,” Stiles stammered and stepped out of the elevator. He searched for the key inside his bag, pulled it out, insert the key in and turned the doorknob. When he opened the door, Stiles’ jaw dropped. Scott and Lydia were naked on the couch. Scott almost got himself a whiplash for turning his head around so fast, looking shocked and flipped in panic while Lydia yelped and fell off the couch.

 

Scott quickly grabbed a cushion and covered himself. “Stiles! Hey, buddy! I… I thought you’ll still be at Derek’s… wait, is that Derek? Oh, God… he… Hi, Derek,” Scott stuttered nervously and gave the Alpha a small wave.

 

Stiles groaned and Derek refrained himself from laughing. “You must be Scott? Hi, nice to meet you,” Derek said and his eyes turned to a girl, peeking from behind the couch, wrapping herself with a blanket. “And you must be…”

 

“Lydia… hi,” Lydia licked her lips, her cheeks gone red in embarrassment.

 

“Hi, Lydia. Nice to meet you,” Derek smiled at her.

 

“Okay, I’m gonna close the door for a few minutes and you guys better put something on!” Stiles said, pulled Derek out into the hallway and closed the door shut. “God, I am so sorry. I didn’t know… I mean Scott could take that in his room but no. He is Scott and that’s what he does. He’s dumb like that,” he rolled his eyes.

 

Derek chuckled. “Hey, it’s fine. At least I get to meet them… preferably with clothes next time. Anyway, I better get going. Early morning tomorrow, so….”

 

“Wait, when can I see you again?”

 

Derek looked into Stiles’ brown eyes, his soft tousled brown hair ran through Derek’s fingers. “I’ll be out of town for a few days so… maybe we could go out somewhere when I get back?” He slipped his hand into Stiles’ jeans pocket and pulled Stiles’ phone out. Derek typed in his phone number and pressed save. “You can always text or call me, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Stiles whispered and leaned forward, kissing Derek on the lips. He closed his eyes, savoring the warmth of Derek’s arms, smelling his cologne and tasting his tongue. Stiles pulled Derek closer and the Alpha tighten his arms around Stiles’ waist.

 

Derek pulled back for a breath a moment later. “Hey, you should go. You have class tomorrow, right? You must be tired with the heat and all… Go get some rest,” Derek suggested.

 

“Yeah, a little but I was glad that you helped me out,” Stiles said. “Night, Derek”.

 

“Night, Stiles,” Derek smiled at him and kissed Stiles one last time on the forehead before he headed towards the elevator.

 

“Drive carefully. Love you!” Stiles sent the Alpha a small wave but immediately froze. Derek turned himself around, eyes wide in surprise. Stiles swallowed and before he could say anything stupid, he quickly ran into his apartment.

 

“Shit, shit… did I… oh God, I did,” Stiles said, leaning his back against the door and groaned into his hands.

 

“What’s up, dude? Your face is red. Where’s Derek?” Scott asked, walking into the kitchen and thank God fully clothed this time. Lydia followed from behind, fully dressed and her hair was tied up in a messy bun.

 

“I… I said… the ‘L’ word to him…” Stiles told him.

 

“Lesbian?” Scott frowned in question.

 

“No, silly! Love! L.O.V.E!” Lydia rolled her eyes. She then pulled Stiles from the door and led him to the couch. She had this huge grin spread across her face. “Oh my God, Stiles!” She squealed. “Derek is so fucking gorgeous! You guys looked so good together! I totally ship it!”

 

“Yeah, dude. I mean, congrats! You just scored yourself a hot, sizzling Alpha! You got yourself a mate, finally! See... you're not gonna be alone and he'll be there to protect you, to love you and stuff...” Scott beamed at him as he wiggled his eyebrows. Stiles offered his best friend a huge smile because boy, having Derek in his life felt so good. He felt so content and happy right now. Scott took a seat next to him. “But yeah, sorry for what happened just now. I thought you’ll still be at his place or I swear I would never-“

 

Stiles quickly cut in. “Have sex on the couch? And yeah, what’s up with that? What happened while I was gone for the whole day, guys?” Stiles folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Made up your mind already, Scotty? Anything you guys wanna update me with?” And both Lydia and Scott froze, looking at each other, blushing furiously.

 

  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the terrible cliffhanger. So Derek and Stiles finally got together. Just wanna say that Stiles and his friends don't belong to any pack and Scott is a Beta in this fic. He doesn't belong to any pack so is Stiles. At least this chapter is not that intense compared to the others hahaha. Currently working on the next chapter so hopefully I can get it done by next week... sorry if this chapter has a little action or a little boring :( The fault is mine.


	6. Grass Ain't Greener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek still having trouble telling the truth and thought it's fine since things seemed to be going great for both he and Stiles until everything went down the drain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. Despite the terrible writer's block I'm having... I managed to get this chapter done with. Please take note English is not my first language so my writing is probably not that good. I write fic because it's my hobby and also part of my English practice. If this fic somehow makes you uncomfortable, I apologize in advance. Please take note there's sexual content in this chapter. Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone that has been very supportive, leaving kudos and comment on this fic. Thank you very much. I hope you guys will stay with me till the end of this story. Enjoy reading :)

 

 

Stiles was so relief after finally found the book he wanted to borrow at the campus library and completely forgot to look before he whirled himself around until he bumped into Danny and nearly knocked himself off his feet. “Ouch, so sorry, man,” Stiles apologized and continued to pick up his books. “I didn’t see you there, I was in my own world there for a second…”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Danny shook his head and lent Stiles a hand but suddenly froze when his nose caught something odd. “Stiles? Are you… have you… mated?”

 

Stiles looked up and caught Danny staring at him. Stiles’ cheeks turned red and quickly dropped his gaze. “Um… yeah… yes, I’m mated,” he muttered.

 

“Really? Wow… you… you found another werefox? Who is she? He?”

 

Stiles licked his lips, eyes staring down at the books he held in his hands. “Well, my mate is a _he_ and he is _not_ a werefox,” Stiles said and paused for a second. Danny looked more curious than ever. “He’s a werewolf… an Alpha werewolf,” Stiles continued.

 

“Really…?” Danny said lowly. His reaction was a little odd, Stiles thought.

 

“Why? What’s wrong? It is weird for me to mate with an Alpha werewolf? Since it’s rare and that not many were-creatures wanna mate with a werefox, right?”

 

“No, no! That’s not it…” Danny said as he leaned his back against the bookshelf and his gorgeous face took on a wary expression, his warm brown eyes staring down at Stiles. “It’s just… that… I never knew it could really happen, you know? A werewolf and a werefox? Because… if I knew it would be okay for an Alpha werewolf to mate with a werefox… I would have done that long time ago”.

 

“Wait… are you saying you used to have a werefox mate before?” Stiles gaped in disbelief. “You met a werefox other than me?”

 

“No… I… fell in love with a werefox but I thought it could never happen for both of us so I tried to bury the feelings and went to get myself an Omega instead,” Danny smiled but his eyes looked sad.

 

“But Shawn is a nice omega, right? He loves you and takes good care of you,” Stiles said and offered the other Alpha a soft reassuring smile. “Wow, you met another werefox before and here I thought I was your first werefox friend,” Stiles beamed.

 

Danny took a deep breath before he said, “It’s you, Stiles. I fell in love with you since the first time we had class together”.

 

“What?” Stiles’ eyes widened in shock. “Seriously? Wait… haha, funny Danny. It’s not nice to play with a guy’s feeling, you know and it’s not April yet, you dumbass,” Stiles gave the Alpha a little shove on the shoulder and laughed.

 

“I’m not joking. Am I laughing? I did fall in love with you but seeing that we’re different, I thought it can never happen and now here you are… mated to another Alpha werewolf and I’m really disappointed in myself for not making the first move when I had the chance!” Danny said with a serious tone, leaning himself forward and Stiles immediately backed himself up until his back pressed against the bookshelf.

 

“But… but we can’t be mates if I don’t have the attraction… the magnetic pull, force kinda thing for you… right?” Stiles stammered, clutching his books tightly against his chest, like a protective shield.

 

Danny’s face fell. He looked more heartbroken than ever. “So… this Alpha werewolf of yours… you like him, huh?”

 

Stiles swallowed. This was the first time he has ever seen Danny looking like this. He still couldn’t believe his ears. Danny fell in love with him and the feelings probably still there, lingering inside the Alpha. Oh God. Now he realized the reason why Danny was so eager to volunteer himself to help with Stiles’ heat all these time. “I don’t… just like Derek. I love him… with all my heart,” Stiles said. “I’m sorry… Danny. I really am…” Stiles quickly slipped himself out and dashed towards the exit without borrowing the book he wanted.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Danny did what?!” Lydia’s eyes widened, almost dropping her Green Tea Frapp in her hand. “Stiles, seriously? Oh my God! No wonder he was so eager to help whenever you’re in heat!”

 

“Ssh, keep your voice down, woman!” Stiles shushed her, looking around the coffee shop before they took a seat at one of the empty tables.

 

"You’re so lucky you know that?” Lydia pursed her lips in a sulking way. “Danny is hot and Derek is gorgeous and both of them love you while Jackson dumped me for England and Scott… Well, he loves me but couldn’t find a way to tell Allison the truth without breaking the girl’s heart,” she sighed heavily.

 

Stiles pulled his phone out, fiddled with it for a moment before he opened the iMessage app. “I miss Derek…”

 

“Text him! Ask him what he’s wearing?” Lydia said naughtily, grinning.

 

“What? Why would I wanna ask him that?” Stiles’ brows furrowed together, confused.

 

“That’s a first step to sexting, you buffoon! Try it! Come on!”

 

“Sex-Sexting? Seriously? What if he’s in a meeting or something?”

 

Lydia rolled her eyes in annoyance. “If you don’t wanna do it, let me,” she said, holding her hand out, motioning him to hand her his phone.

 

Stiles stuck his tongue out. “Hell no!”

 

“What is he doing out of town for days anyway? What’s his job? He looks rich,” Lydia raised her eyebrows, taking a few sips of her Green Tea Frapp.

 

“He told me he’s in Logistic and owns a few warehouses,” Stiles said as he typed something on his phone.

 

“Are you sexting him?” A sly grin slowly curved her lips and she wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Sent,” Stiles said, biting his lower lip with his front teeth, his cheeks and ears turned red. They waited there impatiently for Stiles’ iPhone to vibrate or ring or something. Two minutes has passed but there’s no reply. “Maybe he _is_ in a meeting,” Stiles sighed.

 

“Try and see if there’s a typing bubble there… maybe he’s thinking of what to reply, you know…” Lydia said and Stiles picked up his phone, slid his finger across the screen. He then sighed heavily and put his phone back on the table, “Nope… no bubbles”.

 

“Maybe he _is_ in a meeting… or driving,” Lydia smiled but then the phone vibrated and both of them almost jumped off their seats.

 

Stiles slid open the message he received. “I’m wearing my BOSS black Leather Biker Jacket, my favorite grey Levi’s jeans and a pair of Prada wingtip boots,” the message said.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and replied, “Okay… nice Derek. Hot”.

 

“Wait till I take them all off tonight for you ;)” Derek replied less than a minute later.

 

Stiles’ jaw dropped and glanced up at Lydia, his cheeks turned red. Lydia gasped. She didn’t need to ask what really happened just by looking at Stiles’ face. “I think I’m getting lucky tonight,” he told her.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stiles stood awkwardly outside the building of Derek’s penthouse and wondering what the heck he’s doing here when there were hours to kill before they could see each other. Guess he was too excited and missed Derek too much. Suddenly, the doorman called out for him. “You’re Stiles, right? Mr. Hale’s partner? Hi, I’m Greenberg. Did you come to see Mr. Hale?”

 

“Hi, Greenberg. Yeah, he asked me to come here but I’m afraid I’m too early,” Stiles chuckled.  

 

“Oh, don’t worry. Why don’t you go up first and wait for him at the penthouse?”

 

“Wait? Really? Is it okay? I don’t have the key though…” Stiles said.

 

Greenberg quickly shook his head. “No worries. You’re Mr. Hale’s partner after all so you are getting the VIP treatment,” Greenberg winked and offered Stiles a thumb up. He then led Stiles towards the elevator and later inserted the special key to the elevator bypass the other floors and go straight to the penthouse. “Enjoy your night, Stiles,” Greenberg winked again as the door closed.  

 

It felt weird to be in Derek’s penthouse all by himself. He dropped his knapsack on the sofa and walked around the house quietly and carefully to ease his boredom. He then stumbled upon this photo frame on Derek’s bookshelf. A picture of a little boy and an older woman, smiling for the camera with the Rome Colosseum in the background. Must be Derek’s mother. Stiles smiled because Derek looked so happy and content in the picture. Stiles then walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Just what he expected from a workaholic businessman like Derek. Beer, carbonated drinks, chocolates and a one month supply of microwave meals in the freezer. Maybe he could do some groceries and cook a home meal for Derek. Stiles then pulled out his phone and dialed his dad’s number.

 

His dad answered after the third ring, sounded so happy that Stiles called. “Hey dad, how are you? Yeah, I’m good… Anyway, I wanna ask you something. Do you still have the recipe for mom’s beef stew? Really? Can you text me the recipe or something? Thanks, dad! Okay… talk to you again soon. Bye!”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“You better interrogate that bastard until he tells us everything, Boyd!” Derek huffed angrily. “Ennis is gonna pay for this! He and Deucalion have gone too far! I don’t care, Boyd! Do it or I will and I bet your ass you’re gonna regret it!” He shouted into the phone and ended the call. He stared down at his healing bleeding knuckles and took a deep breath. Deucalion had messed up with their deals again and had set them back six figures. One after another, things have gone ugly and Derek should have killed the other Alpha when he had the chance.

 

He pulled into the garage, shut the engine and got out of his Camaro. His jaw clenched as he took long, sure strides toward the elevator leading to his penthouse. Greenberg the doorman was saying something behind him but Derek didn’t care to listen to any of it. He stepped out of the elevator, burst inside and stopped short. Derek blinked, tempted to walk back into the elevator and make sure he’d entered the right floor except that logic would be improbable. His was the only resident on the entire floor and he's pretty sure he had insert the right keycard. He slowly pulled his gun out from his jacket and hide it behind his back.

 

He stepped silently inside, taking slow, careful steps. A tantalizing smell of something delicious wafted from the kitchen mixed with a smell of someone familiar. He noticed the dining room table had been set for two and that was when he saw Stiles, wearing an apron with a smile on his face. “Derek, you’re back!”

 

Stiles set the pot down on the table and dashed toward Derek, pulled the Alpha for a kiss. “Gosh, I miss you so much, Der,” Stiles said, his eyes were large and his gaze filled with love. “I’m so glad that you’re here. I made us something for dinner, I hope you don’t mind me messing with your kitchen a little”.

 

Derek stared at Stiles for a long moment, and for some reason he felt guilty and sad. He had thought long and hard about it and knew in his heart that he couldn’t lie to Stiles about who he really was any longer. He had to come clean but he didn’t know how and where to start. He swallowed hard.

 

“What are you staring at? Come on, dinner is ready,” Stiles chuckled.

 

Derek forced a smile. “Um, maybe I should clean myself first. It’s been a long day so… if you don’t mind? Five minutes tops! I promise!”

 

“Fine. Go and take a bath, you skunk!”

 

“But you still went for a kiss the moment you saw me just now,” Derek smirked seductively.

 

“I couldn’t help myself, okay? You were gone for days!” Stiles pursed his lips forward and Derek couldn’t help but leaned in for a kiss. Stiles gasped, his cheeks gone red. Derek laughed, gathered his belongings and his bag, silently slipped his gun back into his jacket without Stiles noticing and quickly headed to his bedroom.

 

The beef stew Stiles made tasted amazing and Derek couldn’t help but to feel warm inside. He felt so safe and peaceful and for the first time ever, the penthouse felt like home. How Stiles took good care of him, like a mate should be and Derek was afraid of losing him but by telling Stiles the truth, he’d lose his mate. What if Stiles caught in between and got himself in danger? Could Derek protect him at all times? Derek sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath.

 

“You okay?” Stiles asked as he tugged gently at the covers and slipped into the bed, inching closer to Derek.

 

“Well, it was just work, that’s all but…”

 

“But?” Stiles pressed, staring at Derek in question.

 

Derek smiled weakly. “But I was just thinking… you know we talked about you might getting yourself in danger for mating with an Alpha werewolf like me because I have rivals or maybe enemies here and there?”

 

“Yes, but we also talked about fighting over power is normal for us were-creatures,” Stiles said, snuggling against Derek’s side. “And you know what? I have a few friends that mated with other Alphas and to be honest, they looked happily normal to me. I mean their Alphas are like what… lawyers, deputies and accountants. Like how dangerous can _that_ be? Unless you’re a criminal”.

 

Derek choked a laugh. “Aha, yes. Unless you’re a… criminal..."

 

“Right? I’m a Law student and you’re in Logistic like… how dangerous can it gets? You’re worrying too much,” Stiles said as he straddled Derek’s thighs and leaned down, kissing Derek on the lips.

 

Derek curled his arms possessively around Stiles’ back and whispered, “One thing that impresses me the most is your ability to read my mind. I was just thinking about eating you up. It’s been days you know…”

 

“Same here and that’s what mates do. Our minds are connected,” Stiles winked. “And I even made the initiative myself, preparing myself in the shower just now”. Derek sucked in his breath as Stiles rubbed Derek’s length up and down the crack of his ass.   

 

“Is it my birthday today?” Derek smirked as his fingers skimmed up Stiles’ thighs.

 

“It doesn’t have to be your birthday… I can give it to you… any day,” Stiles fixed his position, parting his butt cheeks apart and slowly lowered himself onto Derek’s length. Derek swallowed hard, his eyes flashed red for a second. Steadying himself, Stiles began riding carefully, rising and falling to build Derek’s enjoyment. Derek pulled Stiles against him and groaned against his mate’s neck and Stiles cuddled him close. It felt so good as Stiles moved up and down, sending waves of pleasure throughout their bodies.

 

“You feel amazing,” Derek growled, cupping Stiles’ face looking deep into the brown turned blazing orange-gold eyes. He kissed Stiles softly and when Stiles gasped and parted his lips, Derek delved his tongue inside.

 

“Derek… I’m close…” Stiles moaned, trembling against Derek’s touch. He raked his nails through Derek’s jet-black hair, over his scalp and clutched the Alpha around the neck as Derek drove into him deeper and in that moment, Derek knew he’d be damned if he’d ever lose Stiles.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

It has been a month since they got together and Derek wanted to take Stiles to somewhere special so he brought Stiles to his favorite little diner that he used to come with Paige when she was still alive. Stiles was being his chatty self, telling Derek that he never really explored the place and that his life in Boston only consist of his campus, the library and his apartment.

 

Derek nodded as he listened and turned his head out the window when his eyes caught a familiar figure, his jaw twitched. He turned back to Stiles when he heard his mate calling. “You okay, Derek?” The big brown eyes stared at him curiously.

 

“I think I forgot something in the car. Why don’t you order what you want? I won’t be long, okay?” Derek said with a smile and excused himself. He pulled out his phone as he walked out of the diner, heading towards the ally where he saw the familiar figure.

 

“Boyd!” Derek said when his beta answered. “I saw Ennis and I’m following him! Trace my phone and get your fucking ass here fast!” He said between his clenched teeth.

 

“We are already on our way, boss. We didn’t tell you because we don’t want to interrupt… your date…”

 

Derek groaned frustratingly. “What the fuck, Boyd? You know what? Fuck it! I’ll keep my eyes on him and you better get your ass here fast!” and ended the call. He put his phone away, pulled his gun out from inside his jacket and flicked the safety off. Derek quickened up his pace, stepping into a wide place that looked like a container port and carefully kept his eyes on the figure.

 

“Ennis!” He called and the other Alpha werewolf abruptly stopped in his track and slowly turned his head to Derek.

 

“No wonder I smell something dirty… Oh, it’s you… Derek fucking Hale,” Ennis said lowly and a sly grin spread over his face. “What a pleasure to see you again”.

 

“Fuck your pleasure! What are you doing here? Did Deucalion send you to do his shitty errands again?” Derek asked, stepping closer and his gun raised right at Ennis, cocked and ready.

 

“You think I owe you answers, idiot?” Ennis said, sending Derek a lopsided grin.

 

“Fuck Deucalion! Where the fuck is my stuff? You owe me fucking tons of money, asshole!”

 

“And you think I’m stupid to come here alone?” Ennis laughed. Derek perked up when he heard footsteps around him and found himself surrounded by Ennis’ men a moment later. He cursed under his breath. Ennis grinned and took a few steps forward. “You’re dead, Hale”.

 

“You think _I’m_ stupid enough to come _here_ alone?” Derek raised an eyebrow, offered the Alpha a mocking smile and before Ennis could open his mouth, there’s a sound of guns clicked and a few black SUVs came into view.

 

“Drop your fucking weapon!” Chris Argent shouted while his men stood behind Ennis’ men, rifles aimed at their heads. Boyd and Isaac both had their rifles aimed at Ennis and ready to shoot if the Alpha dare to make a single move.

 

Ennis groaned while his men lowered their guns and kneeled in surrender. “Fuck, Hale. What the fuck? Fine! I have your money! I’ll fucking take you there, damn it but will you let my men go after you got your damn money?”

 

“I’m a man of my words,” Derek said flatly. “Boyd, Isaac! Take him and get our stuff. Don’t let him go that easily. He ought to learn some lesson!” Derek motioned to his betas and put his gun back into his jacket. “Thanks, Chris!” Derek said as he shook the older man’s hand. “I’ll see you guys later”.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Derek fixed his jacket, cleared his throat before he walked back inside the diner. Stiles was already enjoying his cheeseburger and fries and he looked up at Derek with a guilty look. “I’m sorry I ate first,” he said and gave Derek an apologetic smile.

 

“No worries. Go ahead,” Derek nodded with a smile and called for the waitress.

 

“So, what did you forget?” Stiles asked.

 

Derek gulped. “Nothing, actually. I just forgot to lock the car, that’s all,” he said, calming himself down so Stiles won’t suspect that he’s lying through his heartbeat. “Tend to forget things these days. I’m getting old, that’s why…” he choked a laugh and made his order to the waitress.

 

“You’re not old. You still look young and steady… and _gorgeous too_ ,” Stiles said, giving Derek an adoring smile.

 

“I’m turning 32 next year, Stiles. I’m not _that_ young anymore”.

 

“Really? So, we’re like 10 years apart?” Stiles’ eyes widened. “Gosh, that’s hot”.

 

Derek shot the boy an odd look. “Sure, Stiles. When you just entered primary, I was almost done with high school. Yeah, that’s hot”.

 

Stiles laughed. “Okay, if you look at it that way, it’s weird”.

 

“Let’s enjoy our dinner and I’ll send you home later,” Derek smiled. They chatted for a few more hours while having their dinner as Derek listened to Stiles’ dumb jokes and Derek realized, spending time with Stiles was the happiest time he ever had in years.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“You can just drop me here. I need to buy something for breakfast tomorrow anyway,” Stiles said and Derek pulled up in front of a mini-market and parked along the curb while glancing around the area. Stiles sat silently on the passenger seat for a moment before he turned his head to Derek. “Thanks for the dinner. I had a great time. So, I’ll see you again this weekend then?”

 

“Yes and text me once you’re home, okay?” Derek smiled and then leaned forward, sealing their lips together. Derek’s scent was intoxicating and overwhelming but it was the feel of his warm lips against Stiles’ that made Stiles' cheeks heat up. Stiles could feel his body melted and the crazy butterflies in his stomach.

 

Stiles then swung the door open and got out of the car. He stood there next to the car and waved Derek goodbye. “Drive carefully. Good night. I love you!” He said but then immediately froze, his body gone rigid. _Did he just say the magical three words to Derek again?_ They only said the ‘L’ word while they’re in the moment, during sex but Stiles kept saying it during normal times like this and Derek never did that not even once. The Alpha just smirked back and his beautiful, piercing green eyes were staring into Stiles’ brown. Surprisingly, Derek replied, “I love you too,” and winked. Stiles could feel his heart skipped a beat, offered Derek one last little wave and quickly ran into the mini-market.

 

He inhaled deeply. _Holy shit, Derek said it back! Derek really loves him!_ He wanted to jump and dance with joy but managed to calm himself down for a bit and pretended he's cool as he went through the shelves and put whatever he needed for breakfast tomorrow into his shopping basket. He took a peak before walking out of the mini-market, making sure Derek’s gone and made his way towards his apartment. That was when someone called from behind. He turned around and his breath hitched. An Alpha male werewolf with a couple of beta werewolves were heading his way.

 

“Well, well, well. God, this feels like finding a rare Pokemon!” The Alpha laughed. “We just found a fucking werefox. That is rare, boys! I have to say, this is rare,” he told his betas in a slightly lilting voice and they too laughed. “And you… you smell like someone I know!” The Alpha said, pointing his finger at Stiles.

 

Stiles had a bad feeling about this. “Excuse me but do I know you?”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. Where the hell are my manners?” The Alpha groaned and offered Stiles an apologetic smile, his eyes darkened. “You must be Stiles. I’m Deucalion. Nice to meet you”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, another terrible cliffhanger! Haha. Sorry if I'm being mean leaving you guys hanging with these terrible cliffhangers :) I regret everything :) And ohh what do you guys think about Danny in this chapter? :P


	7. Million Dollar Man (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got the world but baby at what price,  
> Something so strange, hard to define...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God it took me a week to update and yet this chapter came out short... the writers block is killing mehh!! I am so sorry. I know you guys were expecting more I am so sorry. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can! I really hope you guys will stick with me till the end since we're closing to climax already :)
> 
> Would like to thank everyone who have been giving me positive comments on this fic and kudos! Thank you so much, guys! And if this story somehow makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. Probably best for you not to read it and please take note that English is not my first language so my writing is probably not that good. :(
> 
> And I made a few edits/updates on this chapter. :)

 

 

Stiles swallowed and wondered why was he feeling so many threats right now. Deucalion was definitely giving off a bad vibe. The Alpha had this evil grin spread over his face and Stiles nearly shivered at the expression in his flashing red eyes. “I’m sorry but if I can’t be any help to you, I’m heading home. Excuse me,” Stiles stammered and started to walk away but his path was blocked by Deucalion’s men.

 

“Not so fast, dear werefox. I have things to discuss with you so if you would kindly follow me?” Deucalion said lowly as he took a few steps forward.

 

“I’m sorry but I don’t think we have anything to discuss so please let me leave,” Stiles swallowed, inching himself away from Deucalion and turned around abruptly as he tried to flee but the werewolves were too fast and the last thing he knew, he was knocked by something hard at the back of his head and fainted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

When Stiles regained consciousness, he found himself chained to an iron pipe. He squinted his eyes at the surroundings, finding himself in an abandoned small warehouse with only small windows and winced in pain as he turned his head around. He tried to slip his hands out of the chains but failed miserably and that was when Deucalion and his men walked in. Stiles looked at Deucalion with big, frightened eyes and when he saw the look in Deucalion’s eyes, his whole body went numb.

 

“Seriously! Who the heck are you? What do you want from me?” Stiles shouted, almost pleading but the Alpha laughed and motioned something to his men.

 

Stiles then heard a door on the other side creaked open and Deucalion’s men brought two people in. Stiles’ jaw dropped and his eyes widened in horror, “Scott! Lydia!”

 

Lydia and Scott had both their hands cuffed at the back. Lydia’s clothes looked dirty and there were light bruises on her face while Scott looked like he was badly tortured, his shirt was torn. They were trying to say something but only muffled sounds came out as their mouths were closed up with tape. “What did you to my friends?!” Stiles shouted, shooting the Alpha an angry look.

 

“Let’s see… I was actually looking for you but lucky me, I bumped into these two. So, I asked them about you and baamm, they’re your friends but too bad they weren’t being cooperative, telling me they didn’t know where you were blablabla so I tortured them,” Deucalion said giving Stiles a lopsided grin. “Where were you?”

 

“None of your fucking business,” Stiles growled.

 

Deucalion rolled his eyes and sighed. “Rip the girl’s throat out, please”.

 

“No!” Stiles shouted and Lydia screamed behind her taped mouth, tears rolling down her cheeks. “Please, don’t hurt them! Okay, okay! I’ll tell you everything you wanna know but just please, let them go! Please!”

 

“Great! Now we’re talking,” Deucalion laughed an evil laugh as he looked down at the werefox. “Let me repeat the question. Where were you, Stiles?”

 

“I… I was at my… my boyfriend’s place and… we… we had dinner together,” Stiles said nervously.

 

“Is your boyfriend happens to be… Derek Hale?”

 

“Y-Yes, wait… do you… you know Derek?”

 

Deucalion put his hand up to his mouth in mock fear and grinned. “Boys, we finally caught Derek Hale’s mate!” And he laughed out loud, his voice boomed through the abandoned warehouse. “Okay, let those two go. Go drop them somewhere, out of nowhere… anywhere, I don’t fucking care!” Deucalion ordered his men and they dragged Scott and Lydia out.

 

“Please don’t hurt my friends. Seriously, what do you want? What’s up with Derek? Did he do something? Seriously, what?!” Stiles pleaded as Deucalion knelt down in front of him.

 

“Let me tell you something, Stiles. I had a son, he led the pack to go for a raid on the Hales but then Derek killed him. So, you know what I did? I took away the same thing from him. I took his son away but his son was still in his mother’s womb so I accidentally killed them both,” Deucalion said, staring at Stiles with a hard expression.

 

“You… you killed Paige…”

 

“Oh, he told you? Great. One thing is that… he now has a new mate and I still don’t have my son!” Deucalion roared. There was nothing nice in the Alpha’s expression and a little shiver of apprehension slipped down Stiles’ spine.

 

The moisture in his mouth evaporated as his fear increased. “So, what? Are you going to kill me too? Listen man… sir, you’ll find a new mate one day and get a kid… like what’s the problem?”

 

“You think this is a fucking joke, kid?” The Alpha roared, his red eyes staring down at the werefox. “I _have_ a mate. My wife hates me now. She blamed me for sending our son to the raid! And you think I can just get a kid just like that?!” Deucalion said loudly and sent a firm kick into Stiles’ ribs, hard enough to break his bones.

 

Stiles coughed a few times, spitting out blood. Deucalion then tugged him hard by his hair, the Alpha’s red eyes stared sharply into his brown. “You know what else? Derek is not just an Alpha. He’s a cold, heartless Mafia boss who has been making my fucking life miserable! He’s feared by many packs and runs fucking Boston. He killed people, Stiles. He sells firearms and sometimes drugs and fucking ruined my damn business, conquering most territories including mine!”

 

Stiles whimpered and sobbed quietly. “No… no way… Derek is not…” he choked on his words.

 

“What? You think you two would get a cozy place outside the city, get a cat and a dog, adopt a child since you can’t breed his fucking puppies? You can’t have that kind of life with Derek,” Deucalion choked a laugh and sneered. “You’re a Law student, right? A smart one too, I heard. You don’t need him in your life, Stiles. You’re smart to be on your own!”

 

Stiles shook his head as he stared back at Deucalion and growled deeply. Deucalion huffed angrily and punched him hard right on the face. Stiles lurched backward, blood from his nose smearing his face. “I know it’s hard for you werefoxes to find a mate but you don’t need a mate like Derek. I have many unmated Betas here that you can choose from,” Deucalion said and his betas grinned and some of them were chuckling, giggling. “So tell me, Stiles. What is Derek Hale’s weakness? How should I kill him?”

 

Stiles spit blood on the Alpha’s face, growled and his eyes flashed orange-gold in color. Deucalion set back, wiped the blood off his face and shot Stiles an unimpressed look. “Aww, look at him. He sounds like a freaking kitten!” He cooed and the others laughed. Deucalion then wrapped his hand around Stiles’ throat and lifted him off of his feet, pulling the chains wrapping around Stiles’ wrists even tighter. “You listen here, stupid fox! You’re gonna help me get Derek here alone so I could kill him, you hear me? You’re a fucking bait so act like one!”

 

Stiles tried to protest but the words stuck in his throat and he gasped violently trying to catch his breath. Deucalion then slammed him hard into the wall and Stiles’ cheek scraped against the roughly hewn stone wall as he coughed, wheezing, gasping for air. Deucalion choked an evil laugh, pulled out his phone and the camera clicked. “When Derek gets here, let’s play a little game,” the Alpha said before leaving him alone there and the door slammed behind him, clanging with an ominous ring that vibrated through Stiles’ bones.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Derek took his eyes off the horizon as he looked to see his men scrambling around, watching them as they scurry around the warehouse to unload their shipment of firearms specially ordered from Austria. Derek personally assisted and arranged for some of his men to unload the caskets by sizes and weight.

 

That was when he saw Erica running towards him. His Omega then halted to a stop a few feet from him, her face pale and strained. “Boss…”

 

Derek raised an eyebrow. “Whaddya want? The fuck is wrong with you? Is it Deucalion again because I swear to God-“

 

“He got Stiles,” she quickly cut in as she handed an iPad to him. Derek’s eyes widened in shock and snatched the tablet from her hand. Deucalion had sent them pictures of Stiles, bruises all over his pale skin, looking tortured. They haven’t been mates for more than a month and Stiles was already about to get his ass murdered. Derek’s nostrils flared and he turned to Erica with his eyes flashing red. 

 

“I fucking knew it! Fuck! I should have killed that old bastard when I had the chance, damn it!” He roared in fury, almost crashing the device in his grip. “He wants me to come alone. Wonder what kind of sick game he wants to play”.

 

“Boss, I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to go there all by yourself… You know Deucalion. He’s nuts! He’s going rogue! He’ll kill you for sure!” Erica said, shooting her boss a worried look.

 

“Fuck… fuck, I should have told Stiles about me long time ago. I should have fucking told him at the nightclub when I fucking rejected him!” He said angrily between his clenched teeth, immediately regretted everything. “I have to do this. I know I’m gonna lose Stiles but I need to save him. Get the others! I have a plan!” He told Erica and quickly stomped his way into the warehouse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stiles managed to open his eyes slowly without retching and eyed his surroundings. Wondered how long has he been here? It felt like forever. He dragged himself painfully to the wall and examined the chain which was restricting his movement. It was laced with something like wolfsbane to prevent him for shifting. _As if he can._ The chain was looped around an iron heating pipe about a few inches from the floor that ran around two adjacent walls of the small warehouse. Stiles sat his back to the wall, now even more aware of the dryness in his mouth and desperately wanting to drink water. And to top it all, he felt the urge to pee.

 

He could be tortured, even murdered and no one would ever know and the thought terrified him. Suddenly, he thought about his father, about his friends and campus… about Derek. _Fuck. Derek is a fucking Mafia boss. A fucking criminal! That’s just great!_ Stiles shut his eyes and groaned. “That’s why he kept pushing me away before. He’s a fucking criminal! He was saving your pathetic little ass, Stiles! God, damnit!” Stiles whispered to himself.

 

“Hello! Anyone out there? Hey!” He shouted at the door. “I need to fucking pee! Hello! I need to go to the toilet!” But there was no answer. Here he was, chained to a pipe, unable to stand, gasping for water and bursting to pee. “You know what? Fuck it!” He cursed under his breath, unzipped his jeans and let it all out in steady stream into the corner. When he finished, he felt a tremendous sense of relief.

 

Stiles perked up when he heard the door creaked open. Deucalion and his men walked towards him and the Alpha scrunched his nose. “What the fuck is that smell? You stupid, dirty fox!”

 

“I couldn’t refrain myself. You should at least prepare me a bowl or something!” Stiles said flatly, staring back at the Alpha.

 

“Fuck you! Anyway, we have a guest so mind behaving a little?” Deucalion warned him with a death glare and motioned something to his men who were standing at the door. The door opened again and a familiar figure emerged. Stiles’ jaw dropped in shock.

 

“De… Derek?” He breathed out as he stared at the walking figure, his Alpha. Derek’s steady footsteps echoing through the warehouse, his face bore no expression and his green eyes were icy cold. Derek raised both his arms up as Deucalion’s men checked for possible hidden weapons under his clothes and shoved him forward when they’re done.  

 

“Since our special guest has arrived, let’s get this over with,” Deucalion grinned and pulled a gun out of his coat. He clicked the safety off and aimed it right at Derek’s head. “Kneel, Hale!”

 

“No! No, please! Don’t! No, don’t kill him, God no please!” Stiles begged loudly, diving himself forward and the chain rattled, limiting his movement. “Please…” he sobbed, tears slowly forming in his big, brown eyes. “Please, I’ll pay whatever he owes you! I’ll join your pack! I’ll do anything! Just… please… don’t…”

 

Derek’s eyes opened wide, staring at Stiles in disbelief. Staring at his mate who’s willing to sacrifice himself for what he did. He dragged Stiles into all these and yet, the boy was willing to sacrifice himself for him. _God, what did he do to deserved Stiles?_

“Just do it,” Derek said lowly and mouthed “I’m sorry” to Stiles who was already whimpering, sobbing a few feet away from him.

 

“Aww, look at these two lovebirds. This is like watching Romeo and Juliet,” Deucalion laughed. “Fine, Stiles. You said you’d do anything, right? Then why don’t you shoot Derek yourself, huh?” Deucalion said as he held the gun to Stiles.

 

Stiles quickly shook his head. “No, please… Look, just take me. If taking his mate away will make him miserable then just take me… but please don’t kill him!”

 

Derek sighed. “Why don’t you just kill me, old man. Just get this whole thing fucking over with. I killed your son, remember? Then fucking kill me already!” Derek said, sending Deucalion a mocking grin, in an attempt to provoke the angry Alpha.

 

“QUIET!” Deucalion roared. “How about I kill you both, huh? Wait…” he paused for a moment and a mischievous grin slowly spread across his face. “I have a better idea! Bring me a small table and unlocked his chain!” He ordered his Betas.

 

One of the Betas brought a small table in and put it in the middle. The others had Stiles’ chain unlocked and dragged the werefox to the table. Deucalion motioned Derek to join and the three of them stood around the table in a circle. Deucalion then pulled his handgun revolver, emptied the cartridge and installed only one bullet in and cocked the gun ready.

 

“There you go. Now, let’s play a game,” the older Alpha said, sending the others an evil grin. “Let this beautiful handgun decide who’s gonna die. Me or you,” he pointed his finger to Stiles. “Or Alpha Hale here”.

 

Stiles swallowed, looking down at the handgun on the table. He’s aware of his own heartbeat pounding in his ears. It was as though his heart had become a war drum inside his chest, vibrating through his body, pulsing in his head. Stiles stole a quick glance towards Derek but the Alpha was glaring at Deucalion, his expression was hard to read.

 

“We are going to keep shooting until the bullet goes off. How’s that? Fun, huh?” Deucalion said with a huge smile on his face. “I’m gonna shoot myself, and you two are gonna shoot each other! Though I’m confident it’s gonna be one of you two!”

 

“What? No! Are you crazy?! I’m not gonna shoot Derek, I told you that!” Stiles said with a horrified look on his face. “No! Please, just take me!”

 

Deucalion shook his head and sneered. “Taking you in just like that is too easy, Stiles. Either you’re playing or my men will shoot both of you,” he said and pointed his finger toward his men who had rifles ready in their hands.

 

“Stiles,” Derek looked at him, his green eyes seemed to soften a little. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this. I’m sorry for everything and I’m sorry for not telling you the truth… I know it’s hard for you to trust me now but please, trust me on this… just for this one last time”.

 

Somehow, hearing Derek’s voice had thaw the icy block of fear inside Stiles. He saw a tear glisten in Derek’s eye and when he spoke, it was heavy with emotion. Stiles knew it was hard to except the fact that Derek wasn’t being fully honest with him, dragging him into this deathly experience but he couldn’t help but to feel the deep connection for this tainted, flawed dangerous man.

 

Deucalion groaned and rolled his eyes. “Okay, let’s start shall we?” He said, aiming the gun at himself and pulled the trigger. Nothing. The Alpha then laughed. “I’m safe! Okay Stiles, you’re next!” And pushed the gun towards the werefox.

 

Stiles stared at the gun in Deucalion’s hand. He looked up at Derek but his Alpha stared back at him calmly and nodded. Stiles shook his head, choked a sob and muttered, “No… I can’t do this! I can’t shoot him! He’s my mate, for God sake!”

 

“Either you pull the trigger on Hale or you both dead,” Deucalion said in a serious tone.

 

Stiles inhaled deeply and his trembling hand reached for the handgun. He held the gun in his hand for a moment, tears rolling down his cheeks. He took a quick glance around at Deucalion’s men, rifles in their hands ready to shoot. Stiles shut his eyes for a second and slowly raised his hand, aiming the handgun at Derek.

 

“The head, Stiles. Aim at the head, please,” Deucalion said, sending him a wink.

 

Stiles licked his lips nervously, his shaky hand holding the gun tight and his finger brushed slightly against the trigger. He swallowed hard, mentally quickly going through his options. As the seconds rolled, the memories of them came flooding into his head. “I… I was so… happy to finally meet you, Derek. I lo… I love you so… much,” he said, his words seemed to be stuck in his throat. “God...” Stiles inhaled deeply, shut his eyes tightly as he pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess the cat is out of the bag dun dun duuunnn! Poor Stiles. Well, what do guys think of the crazy Deucalion and his revenge? Me and the cliffhangers... oh my God. *smh* Will try to update the next chapter ASAP :(
> 
> And I made a few edits/update on this chapter thanks to this wonderful reader telling me that revolver is perfect for this russian roulette to work. Thank you! :)


	8. Million Dollar Man (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climax : Things gone wrong and taking its' toll on Derek and how much he wished he'd told Stiles the truth way sooner. 
> 
> We are closing towards the ending :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here I am with the new chapter, guys though its a little bit too short, urgh! I think the writing is a bit terrible since English is not my first language and this terrible writers block is not leaving me anytime soon. I've been busy these past few days with no internet so I apologize for the late update. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this and if it makes you uncomfortable, I'm sorry but I really hope you guys could stick around since we're closing towards the end. :)
> 
> And thank you so so much to those leaving me with positive encouraging comments and kudos! I love you guys so much! You guys are so amazing that it makes me feel like practicing my English harder so thank you! And feel free to tell me if I missed out on the tags or anything :)

 

 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes and saw Derek staring back at him. His breath hitched but sighed heavily in relief and quickly put the handgun down. Deucalion laughed as he applauded. “Nice job, werefox! So, you’re willing to shoot Derek after all. I mean, I know Derek won’t have a problem with that since he’s a heartless bastard but you… oh my God, you really surprised me right there!” He said with an evil grin spread across his face and then turned his head to Derek. “Dear Alpha, your turn… please”.

 

Derek picked the handgun up, slowly raised it directly at Stiles’ head. Deucalion choked a laugh and said, “You see there, Stiles? Not hesitation at all. Straight to the point, right on the target. That’s what he is, Stiles. A heartless, cold Alpha Mafia boss Derek Hale that you thought was a lovely man, a mate that you could live with happily”.

 

Stiles swallowed and stared at Derek in shocked disbelief. He couldn’t believe that Derek would harm him. He trusted Derek and they’re mates but Deucalion had a point. Derek just picked up the handgun without hesitation. Stiles could hear his heart breaking into pieces. Guess the Alpha was heartless after all or maybe he was just going along with this sick game. Either way, it broke Stiles’ heart and he slowly closed his eyes, inhaled deeply.

 

Stiles heard the trigger clicked but nothing happen. He’s still breathing. Deucalion laughed again. “Wow, that was intense! Okay, my turn!” The other Alpha exclaimed loudly and snatched the revolver from Derek. He aimed the handgun straight to his head and pulled the trigger. Nothing happen. “Wow, guess it’s not gonna be me!” He whooped in delight. “Your turn,” he said and handed Stiles the handgun.

 

Stiles gulped. They have gone through three rounds and the bullet had probably close to the point of coming out. “ _What if it comes out when he pulls the trigger on Derek?”_ Stiles thought to himself. Shit. He looked up at his Alpha and saw an intensity in his expression that made Stiles shiver. “God, please don’t let me do this. I can’t okay?! Please, just… God, just take me!”

 

“Play the fucking game or you both die,” Deucalion said with a stern look.

 

“He may be heartless but I _have_ a heart and my heart is saying that I shouldn’t be killing my mate!” Stiles shouted. “I have feelings for this man, damn it! I can’t do this, okay! And you!” Stiles pointed his finger at Deucalion sharply. “You’re mad! You’re batshit crazy, full of shit, fucking rogue creature!”

 

“Stiles!” Derek stared at him, his eyes flashed red. “Just do it. Shoot me, please!”

 

“What if the bullet goes off when I pull the trigger and splatter your brain all over the floor? You’re going to die and I’m gonna lose my mate! I’m not going to do that, Derek! No!” Stiles shouted back. “You may have been lying to me this whole time but I’m not going to kill you, Derek! I’m not a fucking murderer, a fucking criminal!”

 

“Stiles! You’re going to shoot me or both of us will die and you don’t wanna die! Not yet because why? Because you have your friends waiting for you! You have a Dean’s list ceremony to attend because I know you’re gonna fucking get it again this year because you're smart and hardworking and confident! You have your dad to visit this coming Christmas and you have a bright future ahead of you, Stiles so fucking shoot me now before they shoot you!” Derek said, almost shouting and his eyes were sharp but Derek had a look that told Stiles that he cared for him and that he was sorry for everything.

 

Frustrated, defeated tears came rolling down his cheeks as his trembling hand slowly picked the gun up from the table and aimed it straight at Derek. “I don’t wanna lose you… Not yet… not just yet, Derek and this is insane… I can’t lose you now… I love you… I do so why... oh God,” Stiles sobbed uncontrollably and caught his breath as he pulled the trigger.

 

Nothing happen. Stiles dropped the handgun and his eyes widened in horror. Wait, the bullet is still inside, he thought. “It’s gonna be me…” he muttered under his breath. “I’m gonna… die”.

 

“I’m enjoying this too much I should have brought a popcorn!” Deucalion said, letting out an evil laugh. “Alright, Alpha Hale. It’s your turn to say goodbye to your beautiful werefox here”.

 

Derek picked the handgun up, stared at it for a moment before he aimed it right at Stiles’ head. He looked at Stiles, looked at how his mate trembling and shaking and he could smell the fear coming out from Stiles. Stiles had his eyes shut, tears rolling down his cheek and how Derek felt guiltier than ever to brought this kind of harm to his own mate. Derek could never forgive himself. His finger curled over the trigger and with his remarkable werewolf speed, Derek whirled himself around, aimed the revolver right at Deucalion’s head and pulled the trigger.

 

Derek dropped the other Alpha with a perfect headshot and Deucalion fell to the ground. Derek then sprang, driving Stiles to the floor and covered his mate with his body as shots rang out. He pulled his mate behind the table as his pack burst through the door into the warehouse and gunshots were fired.

 

“Oh my God,” Stiles shrieked as he held onto Derek tighter. “What the fuck is happening?” He raised his voice over the noise of the gunfire. “How did you know the bullet was going to-“

 

“I don’t sell firearms for fun, Stiles. I studied them and I memorized the cartridge slot when Deucalion put the bullet inside and he too knew that the bullet was going into your head. He planned it all along, I think,” he said and muttered something incoherently under his breath. “Fuck… there’s no way we can get ourselves out of here without a gun to protect us…” He grunted as he threw the empty handgun away.

 

“Boss!” Isaac shouted as he dashed toward Derek and Stiles, tossed a black bag to his boss and Derek caught it in time. Derek then unzipped the bag and retrieved two sub machine guns. “Okay, Stiles… you listen to me. We’re going to make our way toward the door over there,” Derek said as he pointed his finger over the opposite direction. “And I need you to hide behind my back as I shield us or you know shoot Deucalion’s men who tried to get in our way, okay?”

 

“God, please stop shooting people,” Stiles said, almost pleading. He gasped when Derek put two pair of black, rectangular shape cartridge into his hands. “When I said ammos, you’re going to slide that thing, it contains refill of bullets for this gun, by the way... like this… you hear me? But you have to be quick, got it?” Derek said as he taught Stiles how to do it.

 

Stiles quickly nodded though he looked terrified. “Okay, I’m nervous as hell but okay”.

 

“Alright, no matter what happens do not let go of me, ever! Stay behind my back at all times, okay?” Derek said with a serious tone and Stiles nodded again in understanding. “On the count of three, one… two… three”.

 

They rose to their feet, out of their hiding place and made their way toward the exit. Derek continued to fire his machine gun with great efficiency, right on his targets while Stiles hid behind his back, clutching desperately onto his leather jacket real tightly. He continued until he ran out of ammos. “Stiles! Ammos!” He shouted and Stiles plugged the ammos inside the guns from behind like how Derek taught him earlier. “Good boy,” Derek said and without wasting anymore time, he continued shooting until they managed to get themselves to the exit.

 

Stiles sighed in relief as he looked up at the sky and sobbed. “Oh God, we made it! We made it out,” he said, his chest heaved up and down. “Oh God, that was fucking intense, I almost peed in my pants”.

 

Derek inhaled and exhaled deeply. Isaac then walked up to them a moment later. “Boss, you okay? Erica sent his friends home already. They’re safe,” he said and Derek nodded.

 

“Call Parrish and get Boyd to check the perimeters,” Derek ordered his Beta and Isaac gave him a short respectful nod before he left. Derek then turned to Stiles but his mate was still shaking. “Stiles, I’m really-“

 

“Just don’t! Don’t…” Stiles sobbed, lost for words and then angrily hit the Alpha in the chest. “How could you?! How could you not tell me that you’re a fucking Mafia? I was scared shitless right there, Derek! I thought he was gonna kill me! He chained me to a fucking pipe the whole night without food and water and I thought he was gonna bring my head to you as a revenge or something!”

 

“Stiles, I’m so sorry,” Derek knew he got Stiles in danger, dragged the boy into a deathly experience and there’s no way in hell Stiles was going to forgive him. Stiles hit him repeatedly until he wrapped his arms around the boy and held Stiles against him. “I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner. I tried, Stiles but… I’m scared if I tell you the truth, you’ll leave,” he whispered against Stiles’ hair as his mate continued to cry as Derek held him. “I tried to keep you away because I know this would happen. You were so happy to finally found your mate, I didn’t wanna break your heart… and you know how I feel for you. I care for you too, Stiles. The feelings are mutual…”

 

Stiles pulled away and shoved Derek hard. “Oh really? Here’s a piece of advice for you, Derek. Next time, why don’t you try this. Hey, Stiles. We can’t be together because I’m a fucking Mafia boss, a Mob boss feared by other thugs, run the whole fucking Boston and I sell firearms for living and sometimes I kill people! It’s dangerous to be with me because you’d probably get your ass murdered, Stiles!”

 

Seeing the tears run down Stiles’ cheeks, Derek touched his mate’s face and smoothed the tears away with his thumb but Stiles quickly slapped his hand away. “Don’t touch me,” Stiles muttered.

 

Puzzled and hurt by Stiles’ rejection, Derek’s expression hardened and his jaw twitched. He stood there in front of his mate in silence before he said, “Well… If I told you the truth, would you stay with me? Would still wanna be my mate?“

 

Still, Stiles just stood there for a full minute without saying a word, without even sending a single glance at his Alpha. Derek shook his head and sighed, “Exactly what I thought… You know what? Maybe we should-“

 

“Take a break for a while,” Stiles said between his sobs. “I hope you understand… I’m still shocked… with what just happened”.

 

Derek's eyes widened but then he nodded in understanding. “Fine… I understand”. That was when a black Escalade came into view and a guy wearing a suit and tie stepped out. “Isaac will send you home,” Derek said lowly and walked towards the other guy without waiting for Stiles' reply.

 

“What did you do this time, Hale?” The other guy asked, looking rather unimpressed.

 

“I killed a criminal so maybe a thank you and a box of Godiva would be nice, Jordan,” Derek raised an eyebrow and offered the FBI agent a lopsided grin.

 

Jordan Parrish, the FBI agent sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. “You helped us with many cases before Hale and yes, we’re thankful for that but that didn’t mean you get a green card for murdering people! Can you… just please keep it low profile or maybe you know, get your ass out of Boston, the state for a while… please?”

 

“Fine. I can do that. Can you take it from here, then?” Derek asked, his hands shoved inside his black leather jacket pocket.

 

“Yes, I’ll take it from here. Please get your men out of here before the police arrive,” Jordan shook his head, pulled his phone out and headed back to his Escalade.

 

Isaac and Boyd walked up to him later. “The perimeter is clear, boss. We caught a few of his men that were still alive,” Boyd told him. Derek nodded and motioned Isaac toward where Stiles was standing. “Isaac, send Stiles home”.

 

“Are you sure, boss? I mean… look at him,” Isaac frowned as he slowly pointed his finger toward Stiles, who was still standing there, his hands rubbing up and down his arms. Stiles looked rather sad… and heartbroken and Derek blamed himself for that.

 

“I’m sure. Plus, he needs some space. He’s not used to this kind of stuff, Isaac. He's shook and stop asking questions. Just do as I say,” Derek ordered his beta.

 

Isaac nodded and went to get Stiles. Derek watched as Isaac said something to Stiles and Stiles slowly nodded but then turned his head toward Derek. The sad, yearning look Stiles giving him stirred something very deep in Derek’s heart. Stiles then slowly turned around, followed Isaac from behind as they headed toward one of their black SUVs. Derek swallowed as he watched himself losing his mate for the second time.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

The temperature dropped to zero that night and the sidewalks pulsed with energy as people walked in and out of the nightclubs. Derek shoved his hands into his jeans’ pocket as he followed Boyd and Isaac from behind, heading toward their SUV parked not far from the nightclub where they were having a birthday party for Erica. That was when he bumped into someone, hard enough to knock the other guy to the ground.

 

“Watch where you’re going!” The other guy said angrily.

 

Derek decided to ignore the guy and continued walking. He didn’t bother to apologize or whatever because he had enough shitty things happening in his life and just like Deucalion said, he’s heartless and Stiles probably hated him now that they haven’t seen each other in two weeks already. Stiles had probably gone back to California to celebrate Christmas and New Year’s Eve with his dad and gosh, how much Derek missed his mate.

 

“An apology would be nice, buddy!” The other guy said again, calling out for him.

 

Fuck, this is so fucking annoying, Derek thought and his nostrils flared angrily. He stopped and turned his head in a slow circle, squinting his eyes and growled, “Fucking seriously?”

 

“Yes, seriously. You bumped into me. An apology would be nice. Common sense, in case you don’t know that,” the other guy said sarcastically. He was an Alpha too, about the same height as Derek and probably a little small built than him.

 

Derek scoffed and sent the other Alpha a mocking grin. “Wow, did I almost knock you out with just a little bump? Man, how weak of an Alpha are you?”

 

The other Alpha shot him an odd look. “Hey, I’m not here to fight, okay? Just say you’re sorry and then we’re done!”

 

“Fine… Sorry! Satisfied?” Derek said, shot the guy a disgusted look before he turned around.  

 

“My God, you smell familiar… No kidding. Are you Stiles’ Derek?” The guy asked and Derek abruptly stopped in his track. “Wow, I can’t believe Stiles is mated with a heartless, douche Alpha like you”.

 

“What did you just say? Who the fuck are you to say that to me?” Derek slowly turned his head around, his eyes flashed red for a second.

 

The other guy scoffed. “I’m his classmate and his friend. We’ve known each other for years. You don’t deserve him and with the way you acted just now, I know Stiles deserved someone way better than you. Stiles is smart, sweet and nice and you are none of that. Now it’s making me more disappointed in myself for not making the first move-“

 

Before the guy could continue, Derek threw his weight against the guy as hard as he could, shoving him against the wall and growled. “Oh, you must be Danny, right? Oh, I know you. Stiles told me about his friends and also about his other Alpha friend who had been volunteering himself to help out with Stiles’ heat. My, my… how desperate can you be?”

 

Danny grunted from the impact, choking for air as Derek pinned him by his neck to the wall with his forearm and the other Alpha struggled to break free from Derek’s hold. Derek smirked and said, “An Alpha without a pack is weak and you, buddy… you’re weak and you think you can give Stiles the protection he needs?”

 

Both Isaac and Boyd stared sternly at Danny, ready to fight along with their Alpha and their eyes flashed blue. Danny wheezed in pain, grabbing onto Derek’s forearm tightly. “At least… at least I’m not a heartless Alpha… like you. I… I can give him… all the love… he needs…” Danny choked out his words.

 

Derek growled harder, exposing his sharp teeth and without saying a word, Derek punched the other guy hard in the stomach that Danny actually lifted off the ground slightly and then fell to the ground, groaning. Derek then delivered a firm kick to the same spot and knocked Danny backwards. Derek crouched, sending Danny a warning look and said, “You lay even one finger on a single strand of Stiles’ hair… you’re a dead man, Danny boy. Stiles is MINE. I fucking knotted him. We’re mates… you hear me?”

 

Danny quickly nodded as he groaned in pain. Derek grinned and held out a hand. “Good boy. Now, come on. Don’t act so weak. We’re Alphas, remember? We’re strong, right?”

 

Danny winced in pain as he tried to stand, hesitant to take Derek’s hand at first but did it anyway. Derek pulled him up and lightly brushed the dust from Danny’s jacket and sent the other Alpha a lopsided grin. “Well then, I better get going. Enjoy your evening, Danny,” Derek said, sent the guy a wink and a mocking salute before he walked away, followed by his betas and left Danny there, holding onto his aching stomach.  

 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this Russian Roulette thingy was hard to write, seriously. It was easy for me to imagine but to put it into words? It literally killed me. My English is not that good thus it took me days to organize the words so please be nice to me... *ugly sobbing* and Derek is terrible, I know I am so sorry. He's so evil, poor Danny. Blame me for that. I regret everything, really. :(


	9. Ain't No Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fucked up but oh well, as long as I don't go off track till we reach the ending. Blame the writer's block its killing meh. I'm sorry for taking days to update. It was hard to put things into words properly when your English is shitty so kudos to fanfic writers out there for creating amazing works for us to enjoy, I appreciate you guys. And thank you for the positive feedback on this fic so far. You guys really motivate me to continue until the end. We're getting close guys heehee~ Anyway, enjoy!

 

 

Stiles was walking out of the administration office, too busy putting his books and papers into his knapsack that he was about a few inches to knocking himself onto a pillar before someone pulled him to the side. Stiles’ eyes widened and looked up to find Danny smiling down at him. “Hey, thanks…” Stiles said, licking his lips nervously.

 

Danny chuckled and shook his head. “You better watch where you’re going next time in case I’m not around to save you”.

 

“Sure, no worries. I can watch over myself. I was distracted that’s all,” Stiles said, offered the guy a weak smile.

 

“Right… Anyway, congrats on getting the Dean’s list again this year,” Danny smiled.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Stiles laughed. “Wow, I can’t believe myself either. It’s easier for me to maintain my scholarship this way, thank God. Phew!”

 

“Maybe we should go and celebrate? Lunch or dinner together, maybe?” Danny said, taking a few steps forward, closing the gap between them.

 

Stiles licked his lips nervously. It felt weird being around Danny after the Alpha confessed his feelings to Stiles a few months ago and he’s pretty sure the feelings were still there. Danny was staring at him looking hopeful, definitely not in a friendly way but the way Derek used to look at him. “I… I don’t think it’s a good idea and plus, I have lots of things going on in my head right now. Maybe some other time… I’ll ask Lydia too if she wants to join us”.

 

Danny sighed heavily, rolling his eyes. “Is this about your Alpha mate Derek? When was the last time you saw him, Stiles? When was the last time you guys spent your nights together?”

 

“What? What are you talking about?”

 

“You smell like _you,_ Stiles. You don’t smell like him anymore”.

 

Stiles shot his friend an odd look. “I don’t mean to be rude, Danny but this is none of your business”.

 

“You know that Alphas can break the bond between mates, right?” Danny raised his eyebrows, hands shoved into his jeans’ pocket. “Other than knotting, scent marking is also important for mates, to protect you from other unmated were-creatures, telling the world that you are Derek’s and now you smell like you’re unmated, Stiles. Anyone can claim you, you know? Well… Not sure about werefox but you need to be careful. Did Derek break the bond or something? Stiles, you need someone to protect you and I can-“

 

“I’m gonna stop you right there,” Stiles quickly cut in before Danny could pour him with another love confession. “I used to be alone before Derek came into my life so yeah, I can take care of myself now too, thank you very much”.

 

“Look, I’m an Alpha! I can break the bond between me and Shawn and we can-“

 

“Danny, stop! Just stop!” Stiles said, trembled at his high tone and found himself backing away from the Alpha. “I can’t be your mate, okay! We’re friends and I don’t like you that way!”

 

“Stiles, you can’t know that if we don’t try! Am I not good enough for you?! What does Derek have that I don’t?” Danny raised his voice, his jaw twitched.

 

Stiles’ heart pounded as he watched Danny staring at him hard, eyes flashed red for a second and to be honest, he had never seen Danny like this. Stiles quickly held out a hand to stop the Alpha from taking any more steps. The intent look on Danny’s face was beginning to make him nervous. “Derek… Derek has my heart”.

 

Danny’s face fell. His sad eyes flicked over every part of Stiles’ face. “How can you be so in love with that tainted, murderous man?”

 

Stiles frowned hard in question. “What?”

 

“I bumped into him a week ago, Stiles. I recognized his smell. He bumped into me hard, almost knock me to the ground,” Danny shook his head and choked a laugh. “I asked him to apologize, he got angry and I told him that I know him, that he didn’t deserved you and I got a punch and a kick on the stomach instead”.

 

“Why would you say that to him? Why would you tell him that he’s no good for me? I chose him. I fucking chose that tainted, flawless, murderous man, Danny!”

 

“Don’t be stupid, Stiles! You’re smarter than this! You’re blinded by love here or maybe you were just too excited about finally found your mate! There’s no way you can be happy with that kind of Alpha! He smelled like a fucking criminal! He smelled like blood and anger, Stiles!” Danny said with a stern look on his face.

 

“This is not just about love! We have a connection! We’re meant to be and I love that man no matter who he is, okay? He doesn’t just give me butterflies but the whole fucking zoo and if I have to I’d follow him to the ends of the earth because that’s what mates do and-“ Stiles paused abruptly, his eyes widened as though he realized something. As though something just clicked in his mind. “Shit… What the hell,” he muttered under his breath and quickly dashed towards the exit. Stiles heard Danny calling out for him but he decided to ignore the guy because he had somewhere else to be.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles was still panting a little when he arrived, eyes squinted as he looked up at the tall building in front of him. That was when he heard someone calling his name. Greenberg the doorman gave him a little wave. “Stiles, right? Haven’t seen you for quite some time now. How are you?”

 

“I’m good, Greenberg. Thanks,” Stiles smiled in return.

 

“What are you doing here? Are you here to take some of Mr. Hale’s belongings to your place? I have the access key if you want?”

 

Stiles’ brows quirked up in question. “What?”

 

Greenberg choked a laugh. “Well, I assume either he’s staying with you or you guys got a new place together, maybe?” He said but then his face fell when Stiles’ frown went deeper. “Um, I’m sorry. It’s just that Mr. Hale hasn’t been home for weeks already so I assume you guys... Wait… you don't know?”

 

_What? Derek has gone for weeks? Did something happen to him? Shit! Oh God, what if Derek’s dead and Stiles knew nothing about it since he was the one who decided to take a break and for the past weeks with no contact, maybe something bad happened to Derek?_ Stiles stared at Greenberg, his eyes huge and terrified. “Derek…” He stuttered, unable to catch his breath properly. Struggling to stand still, Stiles dropped to his knees, heaving in air as he held his stomach.

 

“Stiles! Are you okay?” Greenberg said with a worried look and rubbed Stiles’ back, trying to calm the younger man down. “Let’s get you into the lobby, okay? Come on”.

 

“I… I need to find Derek… Please, you need to help me find Derek!” Stiles said, almost pleading.

 

“Yes, yes I will help you. First let’s get you inside. It’s warmer in the lobby, come on,” Greenberg said with reassuring tone and dragged Stiles into the building.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m gonna miss you guys,” Stiles said, pursing his lips forward in a sulking way while having his breakfast in the kitchen. Scott choked a laugh and said, “It’s just for ten days, dude!”

 

“Still, not having you guys around on Easter is lame, okay!”

 

Lydia stepped out of Scott’s room a moment later, pulling her heavy looking Louis Vuitton luggage, her hair was tied in a messy bun and she was wearing a set of Adidas sports attire. Stiles frowned at her. “Are you going to the gym or Rome?”

 

“It’s more comfortable this way! Plus, I have all my heels and dresses inside the luggage,” she grinned and sent her boyfriend a wink. Scott rolled his eyes at her luggage and sighed, “And I’ll be carrying that until we reach the hotel for sure”.

 

“You'll do that because you love me,” she said and gave Scott a kiss on the lips. “Anyway, have you called the cab?”

 

“Yeap, he’s waiting outside”.

 

Stiles sighed, having done with his breakfast and put the bowl in the sink. “Move, move… you guys have a plane to catch. Here, let me help you, buddy,” he said as he lent Scott a hand. His best friend thanked him and together, the three of them took the elevator and headed outside, toward the cab.

 

“Well, we did ask you to come and join us!” Lydia said and gave Stiles a soft slap on the arm.

 

Stiles choked a laugh. “Ha, sure and be the third wheel for ten days? No, thanks!”

 

“Stiles, it has been two months. Who knows, this trip could make you forget,” Lydia said softly, cupping his face with her hands. “He’s not here in Boston, he’s nowhere to be found and you’re just torturing yourself”.

 

“I can never forget him, Lyds. Anyway, you kids have fun, yea? Don’t forget to call me when you guys arrive!” Stiles said, sending a warning glare at Scott and his best friend shot him a puppy look. His friends then got into the cab and Stiles waved them goodbye before heading back into his apartment.

 

 

 

 

It was the next morning when Stiles received a call. He grunted against his pillow. “Ugh… what the hell,” he muttered, opening his eyes. He was still in his bed and the morning was still early. He took a second to get his bearings, then fumbled his hand over to his bedside table and hit the speaker button on his phone. “What…?”

 

“Stiles! It’s me, man!” Scott said on the other line.

 

“The fuck, Scott… you know what time is it here?” Stiles said, with a dry mouth and still half asleep.

 

“We arrived in Rome, dude!”

 

“Yeah, good for you guys. Have fun,” Stiles said and let out a sleepy sigh. "Buh-bye".

 

 

 

 

“No, dude! Listen!” Scott whispered loudly into his phone as he scanned his surroundings. Lydia who was standing next to him stared at him impatiently, looking jumpy and fidgety. “Dude, we’re at the immigration counter now waiting for our turn and there’s Derek! We’re looking at him right now!”

 

“Give me the phone!” Lydia hissed at her boyfriend and snatched the phone from Scott’s hand. “Hello, Stiles?! Derek is here in Rome! He’s at the counter now… wait, he’s heading toward the baggage claim! Yes, he’s here! I recognized him, okay? I’m not lying! He’s… hello? Stiles? Hello?!” She stared down at the phone screen in utter disbelief. “I can’t believe he put down the phone without a warning! That is so rude and he is so DEAD!”

 

“Should we follow Derek?” Scott asked her.

 

“Excuse me? We’re here for our Easter Holiday, honey. Not to stalk our friend’s boyfriend,” she rolled her eyes and pulled him toward the immigration counter as the officer called for them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Once at the airport, Stiles quickly handed the cash to the taxi driver and told the old man to keep the change and raced into the terminal, pulling his luggage with him. He then ran for the ticket counter and there were two people in line but Stiles quickly apologized to them and went to the desk. “This is emergency. I need a flight ticket to Rome. The earliest one you have please, please,” he pleaded.

 

“Let me check that for you, sir,” the young woman said, tapping her fingers onto the keyboard and then she sighed. “I’m sorry, sir but the earliest one will be leaving in forty-five minutes and there’s only two first class seats left from Boston. You’ll be stopping at Munich for three hours. But we have three economy seats left from Munich to Rome. Is that okay for you?”

 

“What?! In forty-five minutes?! First class?!”

 

“Yes, sir. Since we have special line for first and business class passengers, you can still make it to the gate on time,” she said and smiled.

 

Stiles grunted and mentally went through his options. He needed to see Derek so bad. He needed to see his Alpha, his mate. He then pulled his wallet and his passport out of his knapsack. “Fine, I’ll take it,” he said and slipped her his credit card. His dad would kill him and there goes his months of allowance, he thought.

 

“Do you want to buy the two-way ticket or just a one-way ticket?” she asked as she scanned his passport.

 

“One-way, please”.

 

After settling with the payment, the young woman handed him his flight ticket. Stiles quickly made his way toward the security gate and later safely made his way to the gate ten minutes before they’re closing. Once he got into the plane, Stiles was shocked by the luxury and the comfortable first class seat the flight attendant led him to.

 

“This is your seat, Mr. Stilinski,” the flight attendant said with a warm, welcoming smile spread across her beautiful face. She was young, probably just a little bit older than him. Stiles felt awkward because this was his first time flying first class and he didn’t know what he could and couldn’t do. “Would you like a glass of wine? Champagne?”

 

“Um, no thank you,” he said and smiled back at her.

 

“How about something non-alcoholic? Maybe an orange juice? Apple juice? Or you want something hot like tea or coffee?” She insisted.

 

“Apple juice would be great, thanks”.

 

She returned shortly with his Apple juice and pulled a small tray table from the side of his seat and put the drink down. She also taught him how to use the TV, recline his seat and how to extend the foot rest.

 

At the front of the cabin, another flight attendant was reviewing the safety procedures as the airplane taxied away from the gate. Despite the chilly temperature, he’s sweating. Stiles wiped his sweating palms against his khaki jeans and gulped down his Apple juice. He was too anxious thinking about the long flight. The longest he had was about six hours flight to California and that’s it. Here he was, flying in first class, heading to Rome, across the ocean in search for Derek, his Alpha. His mate.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stiles swore he couldn’t feel his ass anymore. That was the longest flight ever and his whole body was aching. He lazily dragged his tired feet, queueing for twenty minutes at the immigration counter and another twenty minutes for his luggage to arrive. Stiles went to the bathroom after that, washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. “Gosh, I look terrible,” he muttered. After taking a leak, he headed for the exit.

 

Of course, he withdrew some cash, groaned at his account balance and went to change the currency. He turned on the Wi-Fi function on his phone and searched for the hotel Scott and Lydia were staying. He screen-shot the location and later showed it to the taxi driver. The expression on Scott and Lydia were priceless, Stiles should have taken a picture. “Hi, guys. Surprise, surprise. Miss me?”

 

“Dude! You’re in Rome! What the fuck are you doing in Rome?” Scott’s jaw dropped, staring at Stiles in utter disbelief.

 

“Who the fuck called me and told me Derek is here, huh?!” Stiles glared back at him. Scott put his hand on his chest and made a face of such mocking hurt, it would be an insult not to laugh.

 

“Stiles, seriously?” Lydia said as she looked at him in complete shock. “Don’t tell me you’re going to search for Derek? This is Rome, Stiles! Not a fucking Macy! He could be anywhere!”

 

Stiles sighed heavily and flopped into the bed without bothering to kick off his boots. “I know I haven’t seen him for months and it’s gonna be hard to find him via scent but I believe fate is gonna guide me to him… I just can feel it”.

 

“What if it takes you days and by that time he’s nowhere in Rome anymore?” Scott asked.

 

“Then I’ll just head back to Boston… but at least I know I tried”.

 

“Knowing Derek, he’d probably be at Romania or Russia or Austria after this,” Scott said. “Like, I watched many Mafia movies and they always go to these countries, dude. Maybe you can even try Hong Kong and Thailand too”.

 

Lydia sneered at her boyfriend. “You’re not helping, sweetheart. Anyway,” she turned back at Stiles. “How are you going to do this? Where to start? How? Rome is big, Stiles”.

 

“Well, I’ll go around Rome, do some sightseeing since I’m here already and at the same time keeping my eyes out on Derek,” he told her.

 

“Try bars and nightclubs, dude. Mafias like that. Better, a casino. If they have one,” Scott beamed at his best friend and offered Stiles a thumb up.

 

Stiles jolted up and his eyes widened. “Wait… This is Rome. Derek is probably here for work or whatever but he’d definitely visit that place… for sure”.

 

Lydia’s brow quirked up in question. “What place?”

 

Stiles inhaled deeply. “I saw this picture of him and his mom when I stayed at his penthouse, with a Colosseum as the background. The only picture of him and his mom he has at his home and somehow it looked so nostalgic to him that he kept it like a treasure," Stiles told his friends. "I’m going to the Colosseum”.

 

 

  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyy, Rome! When you're in Rome, do like the Romans do! And I've never been on first-class before. Business class yes, once lol. And I've been to Rome but from Japan so my apology if I screwed up the timeline. So what do you guys think about Danny? Poor Danny and his broken heart I'm so evil, I regret everything. :(


	10. Final Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But when you're gone the music goes  
> I lose my rhythm, lose my soul  
> So hear me out before you say the night is over  
> I want you to know that we gotta, gotta carry on  
> So don't let this be our final song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally found the courage to publish this and got over my terrible writer's block. I'm sorry it took weeks, hell.. months to get the ending done. English is my 3rd language and it was really hard for me to put things into words so forgive me. I'd like to thank those of you who took the time to just drop me wonderful comments/feedbacks and of course my apologies to those who find this fic uncomfortable. I'm sorry that I wrote it the way I want it :) Anyway, yes the ending is here so hope you guys will enjoy this. Cheers!
> 
> p/s: tell me if I miss anything.

 

 

Stiles had been sitting, walking around the Colosseum for hours and there was still no sign of Derek, at all. Or maybe Derek was here while Stiles was on his way to Rome from Boston or when Stiles was resting at the hotel yesterday due to his jetlag. _Damn it! Great, this is just great! That was like three days ago and Derek probably has flew to another country by now._

“You’re so stupid, Stiles. There’s no way you can find him this way,” Stiles sighed heavily. He tried to call Derek and even sent the Alpha tons of texts a month ago but there was no reply. Derek probably left Boston after what happened with Deucalion and after the night he bumped into Danny and Stiles was at his dad’s, didn’t bother to contact the Alpha at all. He received a few texts from Derek a few days after Deucalion’s murder, apologizing to Stiles for everything but Stiles decided to ignore them.

 

Stiles went to the Colosseum again the day after that, again and again, stayed there from morning until they closed the gate. There was still no sign of the Alpha. Stiles scrolled through his iPhone and sighed. There's still no sign of Derek and there's only one day left before his flight back to Boston. He's going home with... not empty handed… but with an empty heart.

 

Stiles stood there, silently at the podium overlooking the arena where many men had battled. He had mixed emotions of sadness and joy to be at the Colosseum. Other tourists began to walk towards the exit since they had fifteen minutes left till the gate closed. Stiles sighed again… Guess his trip to Rome had been in vain after all. He looked around for one last time when his eyes caught a familiar tall figure standing at the opposite podium, looking down at the arena, the man’s expression sad. His shoulders slumped and he smelled familiar… Oh my God. “Derek,” Stiles said and apparently, he said it out too loud.

 

Derek looked up and his green eyes widened in disbelief, shocked to see Stiles standing at the opposite side of the Colosseum. Stiles didn’t waste any more time and quickly made his way toward his Alpha. Derek watched Stiles stop only a few feet away and walk slowly toward him as though Stiles was checking to see if Derek was uncomfortable or something.  As they stood there facing each other, Stiles’ gaze roamed over him, his whiskey brown eyes brilliant with happiness. “Derek…”

 

“Stiles,” Derek swallowed hard as he stared back at the werefox, his green eyes were icy cold. “Are you… are you here on holiday?”

 

“No. No, I’m not, Derek. I’m here to find you,” Stiles said and then chuckled. “You don’t know what I went through to get here. Can you believe I flew first class for the freaking first time?” Stiles shook his head in disbelief and flailed his hands around comically. “It was amazing! I watched four movies in HD and the food was so good! Though I couldn’t feel my ass by the time I arrived in Rome, jetlag for the whole day! The longest flight I have ever had in my whole life! Well, my dad would kill me if he knows and I think I’d be eating cup ramen for this coming three months”.

 

Derek frowned, confused. “Wait... what? How did you know I’m here in Rome? Have you been here this whole time?”

 

“Scott and Lydia were here for the Easter. They flew home last night. They told me they saw you at the immigration counter and without thinking, I packed my bag and here I am... in Rome! And yes, I’ve been coming to the Colosseum for three days straight,” Stiles said, offering the Alpha a weak smile. “I’m sure the lady at the ticketing counter thinks I’m obsessed with the Colosseum or something”.

 

Derek stepped forward, closing the gap between them. “Stiles, again… I’m sorry for what happened. With me murdering Deucalion and you asking for some space, I couldn’t stay in Boston for now. I need to keep it low profile and I think it’s a good way for you to get your life back on track without me around. Look, if you want me to break the bond, I can-“

 

“Derek Hale! Before you say anything stupid, I need you to listen to me,” Stiles quickly cut in. “I don’t care who you are or what you are or where you’re from, okay? I’m gonna accept everything about you because we’re mates and I love you, Derek. I love you so much and I will be there for you, with you till the end. Pardon me if I’m quoting Lana Del Rey here but you can just grab me and take me with you because I’d follow you anywhere”.

 

Derek looked stunned, not quite believing what he had heard. Without saying a word, he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulled his mate into a kiss. Stiles kissed him back, releasing his own pent up tension in a flood of passion. As the kiss ended, Stiles’ face was deeply flushed. “God, I miss you so much,” Stiles said, tracing his thumb over Derek’s jaw. “Me too,” Derek replied.

 

Quietly in a faint whisper, Stiles said, “No one has made me feel this way. No one has made me fly across the ocean and got me spend thousands of dollars for a trip like you did”. Stiles kissed his Alpha again and whispered afterward, “I’m not letting you go that easily, Derek Hale”.

 

Derek knew Stiles wanted to be with him as much as he wanted to be with Stiles. “I will protect and love you, Stiles. With all my heart and soul,” he whispered in a hoarse voice. That was when someone called out for Derek from a few feet away and both of them turned their heads around.

 

“Boss! We found Roberto! He and his pack are at-“ Isaac walked up to them but then stopped abruptly, eyes widened as he stared at Stiles in shocked. “Um… My, my apologies…” he stuttered, eyes flicked between his boss and his boss’ mate.

 

Derek looked down at his feet, looking like he just got caught red handed but instead, Stiles smiled at both of them in return and nodded in understanding. “You better take good care of him because I want him back in one piece, you hear me?” He told Isaac, giving the Beta a warning glare. “And you,” he turned to Derek and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, a receipt from the coffee house he visited this morning and a ball pen. He wrote something down and later handed Derek the paper. “That’s the hotel I’m staying at. Come by after you’re done, okay?”

 

Derek stared at Stiles, relief flooding through him as he realized that Stiles would respect his decision and would neither judge nor reject him. Stiles really accepted Derek for who he was. Derek pulled his mate into a hug and planted a gentle kiss on Stiles’ forehead. “I love you so much,” he said. “I promise I’ll come and see you after I’m done”.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles flipped through the channels on the television but none of them piqued his interest. Everything was foreign to him and he understood nothing. He found himself very tired and fell asleep before eight that night. He didn’t remember how long he had been sleeping when a pounding on the door snapped him out of his sleep. Dragging himself to the door, he reached for the locks. Stiles’ eyebrows came together and his mouth dropped in shock. “Holy shit, Derek! You have bruises all over your face!”

 

Derek looked like he was struggling to get his words out as he tried to explain to Stiles what just happened. “Well, there… There had been a fight but I assure you, no one got killed and I got the work done, so…”

 

Stiles smiled for Derek as he lifted his hand and lightly brushed his thumb across the Alpha’s split lips. “Well, I’m just glad that you’re safe, that you’re here in one piece. I guess I just need to get used to this from now on, huh?”

 

Derek offered his mate an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I tried not to get into a fight but sometimes these men, they just couldn’t get into an agreement and prefer to play rough instead…”

 

“Come on,” Stiles said as he pulled Derek in. He helped out with Derek’s coat and his shirt, sat him down on the bed and assessed to his injuries. “Look, I know you’re gonna heal but the cut is too deep,” Stiles said, pointing his finger at Derek’s left shoulder. “Did you get shot or something?”

 

“Roberto tried to shoot me on the chest but he missed and plus, it’s just a scrape, Stiles,” Derek said, trying not to get his mate to worry too much. Stiles shook his head and stared at him sharply, both hands on his hips. “That doesn’t look like a fucking scrape to me!” Stiles said angrily and went into the bathroom. He returned shortly with a first aid-kit containing some gauze, a container of alcohol and some Band-Aids.

 

“We’re just gonna wrap this thing up until you’re fully heal,” Stiles said before touching the cut with a piece of gauze he’d dipped in the alcohol and Derek winced in pain. With no further interruptions, Stiles cleaned the wound, applied antiseptic cream and bandaged it. “There you go. It’s nice to have a mate to take care of you like this, don’t you think?” He smiled as he put the aid kit away.

 

“Do you really wanna be with me? Living in this kind of life where you always have to look behind your shoulder in case someone out there tries to murder you?” Derek asked, his green eyes staring deep into Stiles’ whiskey brown. “Where we’d be worrying about each other every time we lost contact? Every time one of us comes home late?”

 

“There are consequences in every decision and action we make in life and I’m ready to deal with mine. Like I said before, we are were-creatures. There are rivals and enemies out there no matter what and I went through that kind of life before and costed my mother her life,” Stiles said softly, holding Derek’s face in his hands. “And I don’t mind going through that with you. I know you’ll protect me and I’ll do the same for you. Not just that, you have your pack too. Together, nothing can tear us apart”.

 

“What about you dad? Won’t he be worried if he finds out?”

 

“He knew. I told him everything over Christmas dinner and for someone who used to be a sheriff, it’s a surprised that he told me to give you a second chance,” Stiles chuckled. “Something like, oh come on, Stiles. It’s not like he wanted to become a Mafia boss when he got out of his mother’s womb. Something along the lines”.

 

Derek laughed. “He said that? God, I love your dad, already”.

 

“See, we have nothing to worry about,” Stiles whispered and pressed his lips to Derek, his tongue thrusting with much enthusiasm. Derek’s grin faded and his heart beat rising. Without once pulling his mouth from Derek’s, Stiles swung his leg over and straddled his Alpha’s lap. Derek ran both his hands down Stiles’ back and urged the werefox closer. Derek trapped Stiles’ tongue and briefly sucked it into his mouth. As he did, Stiles’ hand dropped away from his face.

 

“I love you, Derek,” Stiles murmured against Derek’s soft lips and his hand began to venture Derek’s naked body, fingers grazing over the Alpha’s warm and smooth stomach. He traced the furrows between Derek’s muscle, the trail of dark hair arrowed down into his pants.

 

“I’m hungry,” the Alpha suddenly said and Stiles pulled away from the kiss. “Um, you want to call for room service?” Stiles looked down at him, frowning.

 

Derek smirked. “Not that ‘kind’ of hungry, idiot. It has been months and I have a hunger to fill, Stiles,” he said, almost growling and took Stiles’ shirt by the hem and tugged it upwards. Stiles did the rest, yanking it off all the way and then they were kissing again. Stiles rocked himself against Derek as he wrapped his arms around the Alpha, ran his hungry fingers up and down the hard muscles of Derek’s back.

 

Derek then pushed Stiles onto the mattress, loomed over the werefox like a powerful predator and pulled Stiles’ pajama pants together with his underwear in one swift move. Stiles watched Derek in amazement as the Alpha took total control and pinned his hands above his head. “I missed you, my moon,” Derek growled, his eyes flashed red for a second and Stiles blushed deeper, his brown eyes turned orange-gold in color. Derek shoved Stiles’ legs apart with his knees and settled his body over his mate.

 

"Derek, please. I-“ Stiles let out a soft moan but Derek quickly cut him off with a searing kiss that took Stiles’ breath away. He angled his mouth over Stiles’ and was relentless, coaxing, stroking Stiles’ tongue with his all the while rocking his body in a rhythm, letting Stiles know exactly what he planned. Derek continued his way down, down, over Stiles’ ridged muscle, dipping the tip of his tongue into Stiles’ navel. Stiles’ hips jerked when he felt Derek’s beard brushed against the wet tip of his cock.

 

As tempting as it was to blow Stiles, Derek had another goal in mind. He pushed up on the back of Stiles’ legs to expose his ass. “Wow, you’re getting wet down here already. Did you prepare yourself or something?” Derek quirked his eyebrow seductively as he ran his finger down Stiles’ spread crack and over his opening and Stiles whimpered. “You like that, huh?”

 

Derek began with a single lick, starting beneath Stiles’ hole and dragging his tongue upward. Stiles moaned, scrabbled at the sheets, trying to stay where he was. Derek probed his tongue to the aching wet hole and blew a steady stream of air across the muscle to watch it twitch.

 

“Derek! I’m a fucking werefox, not a fragile human being! Stop teasing and just give it to me, damn it!” Stiles begged.

 

“Being impatient, aren’t you? Maybe if you could ask me nicely,” Derek muttered and dived back in as he fucked his tongue in and out of Stiles’ hole.

 

“Please, Der. I want you, please…” Stiles begged again and this time in a softer tone as he stared into Derek’s eyes.

 

“My pleasure,” Derek smirked as he lined up his cock and if he’d had a rational thought left, he would have taken things slow. However, Derek thrust harder than he’d intended, sinking several inches on the first drive forward. Stiles cried, wrapped his arms around Derek as he pulled their bodies close, hugging Derek tightly, not letting the Alpha go. Never. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles had a plane to catch. He packed his clothes into his bag, making sure his passport and other documents ready. Derek stepped out of the bathroom a moment later, fully dressed. “You’re flying back to Boston today?”

 

“Yes, my flight is in three hours and I really need to get to the airport if I don’t wanna be late,” Stiles explained without glancing up at Derek. “And I have the Dean’s list ceremony next week on Friday and my father is coming to Boston to celebrate,” he said and then paused, looking up at Derek with a glint of hope in his huge whiskey, brown eyes. “I want you to come, Derek”.

 

“To the ceremony and meeting your father?” Derek asked just to make sure he’s not imagining stuff here.

 

“Yes, Der. You’re my mate and I want you to be there with me and of course, I want to introduce you to my dad,” Stiles said, offering his Alpha a warm smile.

 

“I’d love to but I’ll be flying to Spain tomorrow. I’ll be back in Boston before the ceremony. Maybe the three of us could hangout or something?” Derek told his mate and Stiles whooped in delight and was about to say something back but they were interrupted by a shrill blast of Derek’s ringtone. He pulled his phone out, glanced at the screen and looked up apologetically before he pressed the green button on the screen. “What, Boyd? I know. Yes, okay. Got it! But first, we need to head to the airport, Stiles needs a ride,” Derek said and sent Stiles a wink. “We’re coming down now”.

 

Derek ended the call and put his phone away. “Come, I’ll send you to the airport”.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Stiles was taking his father around the city for sightseeing when his Jeep suddenly made a weird rattling sound before it jerked and the engine cut off on its own. He groaned frustratingly, “Damn it! Not again!”

 

“What happened?” John turned to look at his son, eyes widened curiously.

 

“My Jeep… it broke down. Again!” Stiles sighed and climbed out of his Jeep. He then lifted up the hood to take a look at the engine and hissed in pain when his fingers immediately recoiled the heat it had absorbed. “The fuck? Damn it, Roscoe!”

 

“Stiles, when was the last time you sent your Jeep to the workshop?” John handed his handkerchief while sending his son unimpressed look.

 

“Um, I don’t remember… A few months ago?” Stiles muttered and tried lifting the metal flap again through the protection of his father’s handkerchief. He let out a small cough a few times as smokes drooling lazily upward from the engine. “This is just great!” He groaned again.

 

John squinted his eyes at their surroundings. “We’re like in the middle of… I don’t know. Warehouses!”

 

Something about warehouses and his jeep broke down in the middle of nowhere suddenly came flooded into his mind. That was when he heard a familiar voice calling from behind. Both Stiles and his father turned their heads around.

 

“Is there a problem? Anything I can help you with?”

 

Stiles’ eyes widened in surprised. _Derek!_ Derek Hale was standing there wearing his trademark leather jacket, a fitting grey sweater underneath together with a pair of dark jeans and Stiles swallowed at the view. The Alpha then sent him a gorgeous lopsided grin.

 

“Hello there. I’m John and this is my son, Stiles. His Jeep broke down and…” John quickly held his hand out for a shake.

 

Derek nodded in understanding and took the older man’s hand for a shake. “Don’t worry. You’re lucky it broke down right in front of my warehouse and I’m good in fixing cars”.

 

John smiled in relief. “Oh, that’s great!” And turned to Stiles. “It’s not gonna hurt to let this guy help us out, right? Plus, we have your ceremony to attend tomorrow though I insisted on taking a cab but you’re stubborn to drive on your own so…”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back toward Derek. The Alpha raised his brow as though he was sending hints to Stiles. “Um, dad. You remember I told you about how I met the Alpha who also happened to be my mate and that our first time meeting each other was that he helped me out with my Jeep? Looks like we’re having flashbacks here,” he choked a nervous laugh.

 

John frowned hard at his son and a moment later his eyes widened and quickly turned his head to Derek. “Oh, my God… Are you my son’s Derek?”

 

“Hello, Mr. Stilinski. It’s really nice to finally meet you,” Derek gave the older man the warmest smile ever and it took him by surprise when the other man pulled him into a tight hug. Derek didn’t know why but he felt his heart tighten and suddenly grow sad. It felt like being hug by his own father which he had not received for years. He quickly calmed himself and cleared his throat. “It’s a little cold out here. Why don’t we three have something warm to drink inside while I’ll get my men to bring the Jeep into the garage?” He said and motioned his hand toward the warehouse.

 

“Are you doing something illegal inside?” John asked jokingly and Stiles gawked, staring at his dad in shocked disbelief, “Dad!”

 

Derek chuckled and shook his head. “No, sir. This is my construction company and I assure you its legal”.

 

“I was just joking, son!” John offered the Alpha a wink and a pat on the shoulder. “So, we can finally have the rules-for-dating-my-son conversation, huh?”

 

“Over coffee? I’d love to!” Derek replied and both men laughed while Stiles shot them a mocking hurt look for pretending he wasn’t there. Three of them then entered Derek’s office, having a conversation over coffee and Stiles listened while his father ‘interviewed’ Derek but the Alpha looked calm as ever, shooting Stiles short seductive glances every chance he got.

 

“Well, Derek. He’s my only son and I was really happy when he told me that he found his mate. I trust that you’ll take good care of him,” John offered Derek a smile though his eyes looked a little sad.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Stilinski. I’ll protect your son with all my life. I’d die for him,” Derek replied in a very reassuring tone.

 

“Please, just call me John. Anyway, are you coming to Stiles’ Dean ceremony tomorrow?”

 

“Of course, I was invited,” Derek said and sent Stiles a wink. Stiles tried to hide his blush because how dare Derek shamelessly flirting and seducing him in front of his dad. That’s just embarrassing. “I’ll definitely be there. By the way, you flew here all the way from California, right? So, that means you’re a guest. Let me take you around, John. In a car that never breaks in the middle of nowhere”.

 

Stiles gawked and sent Derek a death glare. How dare the Alpha dissed his Roscoe! John laughed and said, “That’s a brilliant idea! I’d love to!”

 

“Great! But before that, I’d like to introduce you to my pack. You don’t mind, right?” Derek said as he rose to his feet.

 

John took the last sip of his coffee and when he finished, he nodded in delight. “Of course! It’s my pleasure since Stiles is in your pack so yeah, why not! Lead the way, son!”

 

Stiles smiled as he followed from behind. He felt so content to see how happy his father was and seeing two of his favorite men bonding like this. If his mom were still alive, she’d be glad. As long as his father approved of Derek and their relationship, as long as they’re strong for each other, nothing could break them apart.

  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, the ending was terrible. I totally screwed up a fic with a great beginning/first chapter with this shitty ending, my apologies :/
> 
> thealphaownsme on ---> [Tumblr](http://www.thealphaownsme.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such a mafia AU, werewolf mating piece of trash! :P more chapters coming and will update the tags as I go with the story :)


End file.
